Anyone can Love
by disneyqueen
Summary: Prequel to Mortal Love. Before Chris Perry went to the past, he was the leader of the resistance. In one moment, he met a girl. A mortal trying to live in the dark world of Wyatt;s reign. Can the two fight the dangers of Wyatt's rule to live together?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Prequel if you will to my other charmed story, "Mortal Love". Thanks to Dreamer for geting me to start wring. This story is about how Chris and Allyson meet, fall in love only to be separated iagain from the twisted games of the magical world. I own NOTHING, except Allyson and anyone you don't know from the show. I hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feet slammed against the uneven pavement, a few lights flicked in the distance before extinguished. Heavy breathing seemed to break the silence even with the fire heat burning her skin. Skidding to a stop, the young women pressed herself against a cool brink wall, the heat gradually evaporating from her body while she held her breath. Her eyes snapped shut and she listened. Trash cans tossed across the street, people rushing past and talking in hushed tunes, simply trying to get home. Floating probes searching the sky and checking everyone for something unspoken.

"Get out here, Bitch!" a deep drunken voice bellowed from the entrance.

Every muscle in her body screamed at her to run, but something in that drunken voice kept her parlayed against the wall. The heavy late fall evening wind whipped past her; her trembling as she bit back a cry. Her shirt had been burned away from the fire, leaving the bare skin and lower back exposed to the harsh wind. Pushing her bangs away from her face, she squinted into the darkness at the man. The bottle in his hand shook, the vibration traveling up to his head.

"Allyson Brown, you two bit whore, get out he…" his slurred words trailed off as he fall upon the ground, passed out.

The women, Allyson, sighed deeply; goose bumps crawling down her arms. Sliding down the wall, she breathed again. Her stomach knotted as the scent of urine filled her noise. Through the powerful smell, her mind raced with a new panic. Without a second thought, she scrambled to her feet and ran further down the alley; the sneakers squeaking from the dampened ground. Her breath caught in her throat as the noise gave away her presence, but the probes didn't even acknowledge the noise from all the other noises creaming into their sensors. Through the destroyed buildings, she caught a glimpse of the sun sinking below the horizon just beyond the destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge.

Allyson shook her head and ran down another street; being alone after dark was almost certain death. With each minute that passed, the streets seemed to become more and more deserted; all the windows and doors barred in a vain attempt to protect themselves. Street signs bent backwards with some letters missing, but everyone knew the streets be heart. It was necessary to stay alive and the map of the sections of the city seemed to learned even before walking for the unlucky children born. Allyson shuddered, quickening pace.

"Ally," a small voice called out only a few feet ahead of her.

Allyson squinted into the twilight and ran up; her arms wrapping around the small child in one swift motion.

"Gwen, get back inside," Allyson said, gently shoving the child back to the small shack.

Gwen turned back and grabbed at Allyson's leg; her small body shivering beneath the heavy woolen blanket draped her shoulders. Allyson crouched down and picked her up; the dirt across the child's cheek smudging against her neck. Gwen's small hands crawled around the older girl's neck. Ducking into the shack, Allyson set the child down and knelt down to her level. A small frown caressed her features as she brushed the small golden curls away from the child's face. She knew it wouldn't be the first time they went without dinner.

"What were you doing outside, Gwen?" Allyson asked softly.

"You were late…I was worried," Gwen said simply.

Allyson felt her heart drop into stomach and she swallowed hard. It seemed impossible for a child to worry over the older sibling; even before their parents had died, Allyson had had at least a small childhood unaffected by the events beyond her own house. She remembered Gwen's birth and shuddered. Her mother's last sound in the world had been a scream of labor pain and dropped into complete silence before Gwen had begun howling.

A simple tug at her arm brought her back to reality. Allyson stared down at her sister and a faint smile crept out at the corners of her lips. Gwen looked questionably up at her as a yawn escaped her.

"Come on, time for bed," Allyson said.

Gwen tried to protest, but with each minute that passed, another yawn left her. Allyson gently escorted her to the small mattress over in the far corner; a way from the draft that passed through the cracks in the door.

As Gwen snuggled under the covers, she asked, "Can you sing mommy's song?"

"Of course," Allyson said.

With each word to the song, she felt her heart grow heavier; for each note brought back the vague memories of her childhood, something she never wanted to relive. At the beginning of the second verse, the sound of light snoring stopped her. She leaned down brushed away the golden bangs and paused. Heat seemed to radiate against her hovered lips.

Gwen shook under the heavy blanket. The eldest Brown daughter whipped her own blanket, discarded in the corner, and wrapped it around her little sister. Even through the double wool, the shadow shook. Allyson watched as the shivers decreased as the night ware on. Lying down the ground, she shivered and let the cold wash over her in a think blanket until darkness fall around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the city, Chris Perry barely seemed to know the word sleep or cold. The small fires crackled with life as small groups huddled around them for warmth while they slept. Smoke circled up through the small broken gaps of the broken roof of the once famous club of P3. The large sign, the symbol of the club was broken and smashed into a million pieces; only through the others protest had it been fixed. He shook his head, his eyes on alert for any unpredictable movement from the resting groups around him.

"Chris, get some rest," a voice called over to him. Chris didn't even turn to look, the voice a familiar concern.

Shaking his head, he head, "Kevin, not know. Wyatt's on the move."

"Wyatt's always on the move, Chris. Why do you think we need this place?" Kevin asked, slinging the navy blue backpack off into a corner.

Chris rolled his eyes and moved back over to the maps he had been pounding over for the last two hours. Kevin slammed his hand down across the map in frustration.

"Chris, it's three in the morning. You need rest, just like everyone."

"What if someone needs us, Kev? Wyatt never sleeps and so neither"

"Christopher Hallowell stop-"

Kevin stumbled back a few paces and met with Chris's sharp emerald gaze piecing through him. Kevin sighed and shook his head. It was pointless to talk to Chris know. The young leader watched his companion leave to get rest; something that seemed to avoid Chris like the plague. Even when he tried, sleep and relaxation never came to him and today above all days he prayed for sleep. Again he counted the number in his head; twenty, another year gone.

The young leader shoved the maps to the floor in frustration and stormed back to his room in the back of the club. Catching sight of himself in a small mirror, he cursed beneath his breath. He was only twenty, but he felt older, and yet to young to have those people in the other room and thousands more looking to him for guidance. None of them released that he was looking with them and he knew that he couldn't be the savior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think in as MUCH detail as possible. Thanks, but it may take me a while to update cause I have three other stories to work on too at the moment. Please let me know what you think. THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own NOTHING, but Allyson and anyone else you don't know from the show. I hope you enjoy**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allyson, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Nicole Jones asked in a hushed whisper.

Allyson sighed; the unspoken question swam through her mind as she draped her jacket over the last hook. Her eyes cast onto the floor, tying her apron over the ripped jeans. Work was the last thing on her mind and only from Gwen's shrill protests had she relented and gone to work at all.

"It's nothing, drop it!" Allyson said.

"You know he's gonna try it again," Nicole admitted almost in disappointment.

Allyson rolled her eyes, nothing was ever simple. Voices and the clanking of chipped shot glasses sounded from the main room; the active kitchen staff whispering rumors amongst themselves with bits of gossip. Allyson rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves, her bare arms punching into the sink. Ice water cuts into her skin as she scrubs away the dirt crusted onto the dull white plates. Acid crept up and fell back down her throat at the harsh contrast between her sister and her job.

Gwen's fever was getting worse with each day, but the hospitals were completely destroyed and turned into torture chambers. She remembered the last time she had trusted the "doctors". No it would do no good to think of it now. Scrubbing until her felt as though her fingers would bleed, she sighed in frustration; the crusted food seemed as unmovable as that damned fever.

"Hey, girl you ok?" Nicole asked, her hand resting on her friend's arm.

Allyson shifted away from her friend's touch mumbling, "fine."

Nicole raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. Even as the mindless chatter surrounded them, both knew that silence was the safest way to survive. Working side by side, they continued to clean the dirty dishes.

After a few minutes, Nicole asked softly, "Is it Gwen?"

The plate slipped from Allyson's hand, crashing into the murky water as it sprayed up at them both. Nicole managed to chuckle, but Allyson cursed softly underneath her breath.

"What the hell happened?" a harsh voice called out from behind them.

Nicole opened her mouth, but the master held up his hand with impatience; his gray eyes fixed upon Allyson. She didn't say anything shoving her dampened hair behind her shoulder in frustration. The sharp silted eyes seemed to examine the body, every curve and space as he walked upon to her, his hands digging into the metal sink on both sides of her. Allyson gulped, the blood draining from her face as her eyes flew down to the floor. The leather of the jacket brushed against her static arms, the water burned away from the single touch.

"What happened?" her boss repeated, his hot breath trailing across her scalp.

"I was being clumsy," was the simple reply.

No fear evident within her delivery, it seemed trained out of her, fear accomplished nothing. Allyson felt the other staff members around them watching her and their boss with almost baited breath. Lifting one hand from the sink, he ran his claw finger across her jaw line and tilted her chin up.

"Maybe I could teach you how to be less clumsy," he mocked.

In one swift motion, his claw dug into her skin; three fresh, long cuts dripped with fresh blood onto the ground. Her lips trembled and her body shook underneath his close touch. Not even a gasp of surprise filled the room as tears rolled down her cheeks, the salt mixing with the red fluid.

Then cupping her chin softly, he sneered, "stupid Bitch, get back to work…." He leaned in closer, "and no pay for the rest of the week."

He shimmered out without another word and work continued as though nothing had taken place. Allyson didn't say anything and simply went back to work, her vision blurred by tears. Her felt Nicole touch her arm, but she shifted away, glaring at her friend through her dampened hair. She heard the whispers beginning to circle around the room, but she fought hard to ignore them.

Nicole reached over again and whispered, "I can clean you up, Ally."

Allyson shook her head; the cuts were beginning to sting worse as his words echoed through her mind. Nicole's offer seemed to send her heart deeper into her stomach. She couldn't take care of herself and Gwen, simply for one fact alone.

"No," she snapped back at both Nicole's offer and her own thoughts.

No she couldn't think about it, not now. All that mattered was finding help for Gwen, but with each moment her doubts and the blood dissolving into the murky water grew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris strode through the club; small groups already forming within the late afternoon. Going through a quick mental cheek, he tried to remember all the instructions and rules the Elders had taught him when he had reluctantly lived up there. Yet watching families and friends huddle together in terror in small corners seemed to stripe all the rules of the Elders. He watched as healing potions were distributed among the groups and sighed deeply. Even with every potion in existence he knew that some wounds never healed.

Shaking his head, he called, "Kevin, can I talk to you for a moment?"

In to strides, Kevin was beside the leader and nodded. "What is it?"

"Battle plans for the next…." His voice trailed off.

Even with most magical folk around the club, that word seemed to be forbidden to say. And getting people all worked up and panicking would solve no one's problem. Kevin simple nodded and followed Chris into the back with the other members of the higher ranking resistance members were gathered.

Chris walked around to the table, a crystal and a large map of the city stretched out upon it and for a moment silence filled the room. It took him a second for him to remember they were waiting for him to speak first. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat uneasily; he was never good in front of crowds, his mother had been best at that.

"All right, so I've pinpointed another favorite target that seems popular for the demons to attack, a lot of magical and other creatures seem to live around there," their leader explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but seemed confused.

"Why waste our time with those demons, why not just go after him? He's the cause of all this," a new voice asked from the group.

Chris looked up and spotted a young teenage giant with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, a medium seized club clutched in his hand. Others began to mumble in agreement, but Chris held up his hand for silence.

"We're not going after him, not directly, he's to powerful."

"But then he can come and destroy us all," someone else chimed in.

"Nothing's here to stop him…we have to strike now."

"He's gonna kill us all."

Soon everyone was shouting over each other with more and more harsher and sickening thoughts of Wyatt's cruelty. A loud whistle broke the arguments and they all turned their attention back to their leader. Chris sighed, his hands pressed down on the table; his eyes fixed on the spot the crystal had landed upon on the map. A small group of other members had already gone to cheek it out and try to help who ever needed their assistance.

"We have every measure to keep this place protected and no one not even Wyatt," a shudder swept across the room at his name, "can get in, unless his family is completely killed off, except him and I don't plan on that happening," Chris said through gritted teeth.

He tried to not yell at them, though the frustration was building inside of him.

Blowing out a deep breath, he said, "all right, now I want some of you to go here and others to go here."

As he spoke he gestured to different spots on the map and watched as the other members nod and leave the room to follow his orders. Soon only Kevin remained, his old friend staring at their leader with concern.

"What's up, Chris? You never shouted at them like that?" Kevin asked, adjusting the jean jacket over the red t-shirt.

"It's just so much, and you know no one can go up against Wyatt. The last person…."

His breath caught in his throat. Since that last time, a time that hunted his dreams, he swore no one would ever be forced to go up against that monster. Kevin sighed and nodded in understanding. He slung his arm around Chris' shoulder.

"No one's gonna try doing that," Kevin said calmly.

Chris shrugged and picked up more vials. "Come one, there's still one more place to go."

"Where?"

Chris didn't say anything, but gestured to the map. Kevin squinted down at the name and blew out a low whistle. "You sure, man?"

Chris didn't say anything, but orbed out, the name of the place burning in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alert sounded from the right. Dulled golden curls snapped up with a smile curled at the corners of his lips. It was about time. The Book of Shadows slammed shut, the ancient pages crinkling as his hand slid over a particular page. It was a simple, lower level demon, no problem for any magical being to take care of, but that didn't matter. Lord Wyatt smiled as he walked over to his spy cam. The protective seal of his family's magic sealed the resistance from him completely. Shaking his head, he watched. Light blue orbs swirled and disappeared leaving a twenty year old white lighter witch with familiar brunette hair.

"It's about time, you showed yourself Christopher," Wyatt sneered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. Please review and Dreamer please be as detailed in your review as you are in your PMs about the story thanks. Please review. There was your little bit of Wyatt. Just a side note, Wyatt won't play a major role until later in the story. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qua, the broken name spun through his mind. Quake, his mother's first food working job. Just as everything in the city, it was broken. Chris shook his head and crouched down beside Kevin behind a dumpster in a deserted alleyway. Smashed windows allowed the restless voices of a thousand demons to filter through. Kevin felt Chris stiffen and for a moment he reached out a calming hand. He knew that any place the Halliwells had ever had any connection had been destroyed or over run with Wyatt's men.

Bushing his hair from his eyes, he muttered, "are you sure we should be here, Man?"

Chris grunted in frustration; his back pressed firmly against the damp brick wall, the potion vial cooling his hot palm. The blast would take out most of the demons, but something wasn't right. Kevin sighed and waited for instructions from his leader, but something else was nagging at him.

"Chris, isn't it almost….," he paused, the words burning his tongue, "…that time?"

"Not know, Kev," the leader commanded, his teeth gritted together.

Kevin shrank back, and remained quiet. It had been a mistake to bring it up, with demons just across from them. In the distance, cars savored and horns were honked with impatience followed by yells.

Kevin wanted to go look, but Chris shook his head. "We have bigger problems."

Together the two waited, the seconds lasting minutes; each clank of the shout glasses and cheers from those damned creatures, tightening the leader of light's hold on the vial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single ginger touch sent a new wave of pain through her cheek. Dried blood rusted upon her cheek, but whispers that circled around her had grown. Some laughter and others simply rolled their eyes at the mortals' stupidity. Allyson ignored the comments; her own concerns outweighing the mindless taunts. Plunging her hand back into the sink, she felt around for the last fragment of the broken dish. "Shit!" she cured under her breath, her middle finger sliced. Yanking it back, she sucked on it; her saliva burned into the cut as the murky dish water slid down her throat.

Nicole sighed and picked up the last piece without a problem. "What happened, Allyson?"

"Nothing," she muttered, dapping her finger against a discarded rag.

Her friend didn't say anything, but tossed the shard into the trash without looking. Allyson rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. From the corner of her eye, she saw other members of the staff performing all smaller acts of magic. Shaking her head, she turned back to Nicole, a frown caressing her over features.

"I'm going, home," Allyson said, wrapping her sliced finger up within the stained towel.

"But we're not done yet," Nicole reminded her.

Allyson shrugged, even as her heart sank into her stomach. "It's over anyway; I'm not getting paid."

"But…" Nicole's voice trailed off as Allyson disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray clouds covered the alley in darkness even in the middle of the afternoon. Smoke curled up from the latest bond fire across the city. Chris leaned against the dumpster in frustration, but grateful for the cover of the clouds. Water dripped down from the rusted pipes, a small puddle dented into the unpaved cement. Kevin stared at him with such intensity that Chris avoided eye connect.

"Is everything ok, Chris?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, Kevin, let it go," Chris mumbled; the sharp emerald gaze piercing his friend through.

"Can we go, we've been waiting here for," he cheeked his broken watch, "to long, Man."

"Then go," Chris shot back.

"Well you said we had one more place to go, but we haven't seen any-"

The door further down into the alley banged open; a loud splash echoed off the narrow walls. Sounds of the cheering and glasses from across them, drowned out the disembody voices from down in the alley. Kevin strained to catch the words exchanged between the two darkened figures; the vial in his hand itching for release.

His body was pressed flat against the dumpster except for his head; his eyes squinting into the darkness. Feet scrambled up from the ground in thrust of some blood. Kevin held up his hand, but his leader would not listen. The cheers from the demons had broken his rational thought, even as Kevin tried to restrain him.

"No, not yet," Kevin kept repeating.

Chris fought against his attacker, breaking away and darted down the alley. Kevin fought the urge to yell after him, but fear of any extra attention kept his lips sealed even as his feet slapped against the pavement following his leader and friend. With a clear shot, Chris stopped and called out into the dimmed light.

"You know, what is it with demons and allies?"

The creature turned his attention from the other shadow, his sharp teeth curled into a sneer at the sight of the most wanted person in the world; an energy ball forming in his left hand. Before the ball left his hand, Chris threw the potion. The explosion vibrated against the walls; some pipes bursting, green water covering everything, but quickly burned away from the flames of the vanished demon.

Not even a scream escaped the creature as his life ended. Kevin ran up and stood beside his friend, confusion visible on his face. On instant, he turned around, but the other demons didn't move and every other sound from beyond the furthest point from the dumpster had disappeared.

"Let's get out of here," Chris said emotionlessly.

Kevin nodded, a chill curling down his spine, but something beyond Chris moved. Without a word, he gestured over Chris's left shoulder. The leader turned, prepared to fend off a surprise ambush, but no more demons appeared. He stepped forward causally and heard Kevin turn away to survey the back area.

Chris's foot brushed against something and he jumped back; a reflex shot his arm up and the object up and slammed back into the wall. Through dim light from the opened door, darkened curls flashed at him draped over a ripped jean jacket. Sneakers hung lip; the jeans around them, soaked up to the ankle.

Lowering his hand and the figure, Chris glanced back over and Kevin and motioned for him to come over.

"Oh my god," Kevin whispered, his throat dry in terror. "That…potion….it….killed"

"No," Chris shook his head, "it only works on evil."

Without a word, Chris turned away, his mind elsewhere. White orbs began to circle around him, but Kevin grabbed him back and shoo his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. The person's hurt," Kevin said.

"They get better; others have been around when demons attack. Cause mortals are too stupid to know to stay away from things that don't concern them," Chris stated automatically from the years up with the Elders.

Not that he believed in those higher idiots, but some of the recurring lessons had just been drilled into him. Kevin shook his head and couched down.

"Are you ok?" Kevin whispered.

No response.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

No response.

"Are you alive?" Kevin asked.

"Kev, can we just go, he'll be fine-"

A leg moved a fraction, the hair thrown back as Allyson pushed herself up; her arms shaking from the effort. The two resistance members watched in silence as the girl stumbled to her feet; balancing herself with her hand pressed against the brick wall. On her feet, she fell back down; her hands scraping the pavement before they slid out from under her. Kevin rushed up to help her, but she had fallen unconscious; her hair blocking her face within the dimmed light.

"Chris, we have to get her out of here," Kevin said.

Chris stared at him and said nothing; events playing out in his mind; his stomach aching, today of all days.

"She would never let an innocent to die," Kevin said, calling Chris back to reality. Clearing his throat, Chris nodded and together the three orbed back to headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you think? So Chris and Allyson's lives have come together, even if not spoken together yet. What did you think, please review AS DETAILED as possible. Thanks and the next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING BUT Allyson, Kevin, Nicole, and any other people you don't recognize from the show and of course I own the plt. I hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something heavy held her down against the stiff ground. Her fingers ran along cloth, soft slept in sheet. Distant voices surrounded her on all sides; some echoed through her already throbbing head. She fought to move, but her body felt like cement, unable to even flex her fingers out. One voice seemed to rise above the rest and slowly his slurred words took meaning.

"We have other things to concern ourselves with. She isn't the first person brought here, now lets keep our focus on the main target," the voice, a male voice said to the others.

A few grumbles and mumbles of agreement swept over the others and quietly, one by one, footsteps left the room, a soft click of a door closing seemed to vibrate around the room. Her eyes inched opened, only met with a dim light room; a small lamp balanced upon an unstable table over in a corner.

On instant, her head rolled onto one side to get a better look as her hands pressed down against the firm mattress. Everything began to spin; even as she closed her eyes; the throb in her head increasing with each passing second. However, only one thought seemed to be burned onto the back of her eyelids, Gwen, her fever. Without a second thought, she moved towards the edge to leave, but calloused hands wrapped around her wrist firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?" that same male voice asked.

Allyson's eyes snapped open and locked with the firm, white knuckles of her captor. Twisting within his grasp she said, "let me go, you monster."

A short, crisp hollow laugh met her ears before she felt her body being yanked up from the bed. Green and brown eyes locked onto each other, but the girl lowered her gaze, dark curls shook around her head.

"What the hell do you want? Just let me go," she said, her voice cracking under the pain in her skull.

"Well you took quite a hit back in that alley, forgive me for trying to help," her captor retorted before he shoved her away from him.

Allyson gaped at him in disbelief, "What the hell were you doing there, and someone threw that bomb over at me. What the fuck was that-"

Her head snapped to one side, a bright red mark formed upon her cheek. The taste of blood swirled in her mouth from biting her tongue.

"Yeah and forgive me for trying to protect you," the man said.

Allyson glared at him as she rubbed her cheek; her mind screaming at her to get her little sister. Suddenly, her cheek began to burn, but as quickly as it had come it vanished. The man had never lifted his gaze from her and she turned away, she knew men's wants more than anything, but she had and would never give them the pleasure. Chris sighed deeply; averting his eyes at her uncomfortably; his mother's words slipping through his mind.

Shaking his head, he asked, "So what where you doing back down there, if you weren't looking from trouble?"

Allyson glanced over at him, confusion crossing through her eyes. Her captor wore street cloths similar to hers; the worn, fragile emerald gaze shown through the façade of a though, uncaring, stone face. The firm set jaw and sharp gaze made her shudder, but she barely acknowledged it.

"What the hell you doing there anyway?" she asked back.

Chris's eyebrows shot up, but she shook his head. He stood up and walked away over to the table.

"I was checking something's out," he said simply.

"Like?" she prompted.

"Like none of your business," Chris said a deep frown crossing over his face.

Allyson rolled her eyes as she shifted back towards the edge of the bed. Her captor barely seemed to notice, too observed in the map and piles of paper upon the table, as she slid off the bed. Ice ran through her body as her feet touched the thin carpeted pavement. Her knees fall from under her before her aching palms slammed into the ground to prevent her from falling further. The leader of the resistance glanced up from his work and walked over towards her.

"You okay?" he asked. Allyson pushed back her hair before she held out her hand to him to stop.

"No, please just let me go, I have other things I need to do," she said pushing herself back up onto her feet.

She swayed, but Chris reached out and steadied her before gently setting her back down on the bed. Allyson yanked away from his touch, but managed a small smile of gratitude. Damn her parents had taught manners to well.

Chris frowned, but said, "at least let us get you cleaned up."

His fingers hovered over the three cuts across her cheek. She snapped her head around at him; her eyes frowned together in confusion, anger, and fear. Chris's hand dropped; his own anger swelling up in his stomach. Shaking his head, he walked over and removed a small first aid kit from behind the table. Allyson shifted away from him, but his voice was calm, there was no point to scare her.

"It's all right, it's just to get you cleaned up," he said, opening the box and removing from the contents.

Chris glanced over at the women and sighed, a white bandage held gently within his grasp. He raised it up towards her cheek, but she smacked his hand away.

"No, get that away from me," she cried, standing up from the bed.

The door opened, the sound of more voices filtered through as Kevin hovered in the door frame. "Everything okay, Chris?"

"Yeah, Kev. Everything's fine," the man, Chris said without even a glance in his friend's direction; his gaze fixed solely upon the injured girl.

After the door closed, Allyson said, "well, Mr. Chris-"

"Perry, Mr. Perry," Chris corrected.

Allyson rolled her eyes. "Mr. Perry," her teeth were clenched together, "I would really love to stay, but I have other things I need to do right now."

"Like getting yourself cleaned up," Chris said firmly, grabbing her arm tightly.

Allyson twisted within his grasp, biting his hand,hard.

Instantly, he released her; thin teeth marks shown upon his hand. "Bitch, was that really necessary," he asked.

Allyson didn't say anything, but stared at him coolly. Sucking on his injured hand, he glared at her. Both seemed to stare at the other for an hour. Chris took in the torn t-shirt beneath the jean jacket and the faded, ripped jeans; her sneakers were torn to bits, exposing her blistered bare feet under the last fibers of the white socks. The dark blond locks that covered her face; dampened from the puddle she had fallen into in the ally. Hard, confused brown eyes seemed to search him too, but he wouldn't back down.

Walking up to her, he said, "You're not going anywhere, unless you help me clean you up."

Allyson spit at him, but her breath caught in her throat before he slammed her again on the other cheek.

"I could've left you to die and this is the thanks I get?" Chris asked, grabbing her shoulders forcibly. Allyson didn't struggle, but glared at him before she spit into his eye.

"Just let me go," she said again, a faint plea dripping from her voice as her mind throbbed with imagoes of her little sick sister.

"Please," she whispered.

Chris released her, sighing deeply and shook his head. "I can't," was his only reply.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Allyson screamed in frustration as she hurled a discarded pillow at the door. Collapsing back on the bed, she sighed heavily; tears prickling at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Gwen needed her. The promise made to her father's spirit after Gwen had fallen asleep rang through her mind. Standing up, she began to look around for a way to escape ignoring the voices from just beyond the closed door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sucked his hand again; his salvia mixing his blood with even more pain. Shaking it out, he muttered, "that little B-"

"Chris, is something wrong?" a small voice, a jingle asked in front of his face.

Chris blinked and noticed the tiny blue fair hovering a few inches from his face. He nodded and walked over to the small kitchen area. Mentally he counted the amount of food left and then scanned the resistance; a few members turning to him as though it was time for a meal.

Chris shook his head; the hungry faces of the adults and children burning into his memory. Until he had become leader of the resistance, he had never left the pain of being hungry or had been unable to give those who were food. If Wyatt didn't kill them than maybe starvation would.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath as he tossed molded bread away.

A hand fall over his shoulder, the voice of reason speaking, but Chris ignored him. "Kevin, not know okay. I can't not know," Chris said.

Kevin nodded, but glanced over at the back door. "How did it go in there?"

"How do you think?" the leader asked, extending his bitten hand.

Kevin stared at his hand, back up at Chris, and finally back over to the closed door. "That bad?"

"Yeah and she wouldn't let me clean her up," Chris said in annoyance. Kevin turned back, his eyebrows raised.

Chris shook his head, "Oh come one, just cause I didn't want another person to look after does not mean I don't give a fucking damn about them being injured."

"Well…." Kevin said, but quickly ducked as Chris half playfully swung at him.

Both men laughed, but the sensation felt odd and uncomfortable; laughter had seemed to be stripped away except for sarcastic remarks. Other members and refugees looked over at them, but remained silent as though they had no minds of their own, simply waiting for orders from their leader. Chris stopped playing around and in the child's place stood their leader.

Clapping his hands together, he said, "Time for dinner."

"Chris, we don't…" a female started, but Chris shook his head.

"Well mange," he whispered.

Three lines of refugees began to file past the bar as the daily meal of a thin slice of baloney, an apple, and water was served. Chris swallowed hard, usually it had been a sandwich, but with no bread it was impossible. His gaze flickered over to the door as he grabbed an apple from the small pile. He and the resistance didn't need any more problems and this girl seemed to be that problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson pulled at another small bookcase, but again nothing, but empty wall lay behind it. Banging her hand against the all, she cursed softly; her words muffled by her hand.

"You know it seems pretty stupid to have an extra door in a closet, don't you think?" Chris asked from behind her.

Allyson spun around; her body pressing back against the wall for balance. Chris raised his eyebrows at her, but tossed her the apple; it fall halfway and rolled until it brushed up against her toe. Allyson glanced down at it and then back up at her captor.

"There's no need for you to poison me," she said, kicking the apple back towards him.

"Yeah right," he said half heartily as he picked up the fruit, "that would be pointless. And it's not."

He bit into it; the juice dripping down his chin as he savored the taste. Allyson stared at him and shook his head.

"What is this place anywhere?" she finally asked.

"Nope, not until we get you cleaned up," he said walking over to her.

"Why the fuck do you care?" she asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why are you making this is difficult?"

"Cause I don't even know you and…."

"And what?" he prompted.

"And it's none of your business, besides I can take care of myself," Allyson said firmly, her jaw set.

"Oh yes I could see that which is why you were down in that alley, wonderful job," he said.

"I was just leaving work," she said.

"Work?"

"Yeah, I worked there, you idiot," Allyson. Chris stared at her for a moment, thoughts racing through his head. "Why there?"

"Only place open," she said as though it was obvious.

Chris physically cringed at that statement, but quickly changed the topic. "Well could we get you cleaned at least…so you can get back there?"

"I'm not going back there."

"Why?"

"Cuase I'm not, just let me go," Allyson asked again.

Chris shook his head and left the room; tossing the half eaten apple back at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin leaned against the wall as Chris closed the door. "What the hell are you thinking man; you can't keep her locked up like a captive."

"We also don't need a mortal telling demons about where we are, can we?" Chris asked irritation clearly visible upon his face. Kevin sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say."

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed and please review with as much detail as POSSIBLE THANKS!. Update will be soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late and I hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stub of chock ran down against the rough, splintered wooden wall; another short line drawn an inch away from the other. Two days, and still no sight of her sister.

"Ally? Allyson!" the six year old whimpered, her body shaking beneath the heavy blankets.

The small fire built just beyond the door had blown out early yesterday evening. She had tried to make it, but the cold air had bit at her frozen fingers through the harsh wind. She huddled further under the quilts and prayed for her sister's safety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson felt herself opening the door of her own free will. With a small smile, she muttered, "well at least you knocked."

Chris stared at her and shook his head.

"I just didn't want a repeat of the last person who came in here last meeting." He displayed his bandaged hand in her direction.

Allyson rolled her eyes and sighed. She had felt no remorse until her gaze rested upon the white cloth wrapped around his hand. Tracing her teeth with her tongue, she could almost feel the taste of his blood from the broken skin. Chris quickly dropped his hand and tossed her another piece of fruit, ignoring the ache in his own stomach; the fruit felt cold as he let it slip out of his hand. He watched her examine it and half expected her to toss it back at him, but she bit into it; breaking the peel with a harsh, hunger smile danced upon her lips.

Swallowing, she managed a small, "Thank you," and quickly turned away. Chris didn't respond, but simply continued to stare at her, until she lashed out of him.

"What. What is it? Do you like to see weaklings?"

"No, no," Chris said, shaking his head. God this girl was weird.

Allyson glared at him. "Then why won't you let me go?"

"In truth, you're probably much safer here than anywhere else," the leader replied, a small half smile curling at the corners of his lips. Allyson didn't say anything, but bit into the apple again.

Everything seemed even more confusing while she studied him, but he barely seemed to notice; his gaze lingering to the world beyond the small room. Chris walked over to the table and began flipping through a book Allyson had discarded. He smirked and shook his head.

Holding the book in one hand, he asked, "What were you looking for a new job?"

The silver name of "jobs wanted" flashed even from the dim light. She shrugged and turned away in frustration. Walking over to the bed, Allyson felt something crack beneath her foot; something shattering into a million pieces. She jumped back and looked down biting back a scream. Her reflection stared up at her through the tiny fragments. Her face was thin, pale, except the rosy cheeks from the cold and the dried blood of the three cuts.

The dark blond curls slid back over her shoulder, covering the ripped jean jacket. Brown eyes simply stared back at her, emotionless, even as her eyebrows moved up and down in confusion; a sudden sub shook her body. Chris glanced over at her and paused; he had seen people cry, but never when they didn't have someone to comfort them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Allyson shook head, but it was impossible to tell if she had actually heard him. He crouched down beside her, catching his own reflection in the broken glass.

Ignoring it, he asked, "you all right?"

Again she shook her head. Chris sighed deeply and gingerly reached out a hand and brushed it against her skin. She glanced over at him through the holes in darkened hair, but shook her head and shifted further away.

He sighed and held out his hand, palm up, saying, "It's all right, I just want to check for glass."

Allyson simply stared down at the open hand and then slowly raised her gaze to meet his emerald ones. She shook her head. 'Why don't you let me go?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Allyson stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. Tears prickled against her eyes as through she could hear her father's words race through her mind. It had been a simple promise and she was breaking it with each minute that passed; even her sore cheek didn't seem to hurt her as much.

"Please…I have to," tears began to roll down her face, "please I need to…"

"What?" Chris said, a mixture of concern and annoyance lingering in his voice. Allyson opened her mouth, closed it and brushed away her tears.

Turning on him, she asked, "Have to take care of something."

"What?"

"Something, I don't need to answer to you," she spat back.

"Well, if I knew what it was, maybe I could help?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, why should I tell you?"

Chris breathed out slowly, allowing the frustration to drain away. "What's really the problem?"

"Like you would care, you've never had to worry about personal stuff, like…." A took a breath and looked away from him, "family."

Chris felt rage boil through him at her words, but forced himself not to raise another finger against her; something was defiantly wrong and he out of anyone should understand about family.

Running his fingers through the brown curls, he said, "What family? Are they in trouble?"

"I only have a younger sister, and she's…" she shook her head; there was no reason to tell her captor her personal fears, even as they clawed at her inside.

Chris stared at her, a flicker of remorse passed through his tough gaze as memories of his good older brother swam through his mind.

Biting his lip, he asked, "where is she?"

Allyson snapped her head around and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Where is your sister?"

"Why would you give a damn?"

"I'm trying to help you, know where is she?" he asked, his teeth clenched together in annoyance.

"I can't tell you," he began to protest, but she shook her head, "but I can show you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken about an hour for them to decide, but with Kevin in toe, the three walked in the directions that Allyson instructed. Kevin and Chris talked in low, hushed tones as they walked; their eyes scanning every corner out of habit for danger, but something in Allyson's presence made it seem even more urgent as his mother's words of protecting the innocent kept rolling over in his mind.

Twilight surrounded them as Allyson spotted the shack in the distance; without a second thought, she broke into a run ignoring the two men behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as the wind bite at her face through the draft circling through the shack.

"Gwen?" she called out in the near darkness.

No answer. Allyson ran over to a bundle huddled in the furthest corner of the room and dropped down beside it.

Her breath caught in her throat, the words frozen upon her lips as she mouthed. "Gwen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's shaoter than normal, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. I own nothing, but the plot, Allyson, Gwen, Kevin, and anyone else not from the show. I hope you enjoy. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Twilight surrounded them as Allyson spotted the shack in the distance; without a second thought, she broke into a run ignoring the two men behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as the wind bite at her face through the draft circling through the shack.**

**"Gwen?" she called out in the near darkness.**

**No answer. Allyson ran over to a bundle huddled in the furthest corner of the room and dropped down beside it. Her breath caught in her throat, the words frozen upon her lips as she mouthed. "Gwen!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared down at the fragile pale face. A gentle breeze blew through the curtain of a door as she cradled the small figure; shivers ran through her body as the small hands wrapped around her sister's. Allyson rocked back and forth muttering soothing words in Gwen's ear; her knees frozen to the ground. Chris and Kevin looked on at the siblings, the exchange of affection almost unknown to both.

Turning back to them, Allyson asked, "Please….please help her…can you?"

Her grip tightened around her sister as her gaze searched for an answer from the two men. Neither of their facial expressions changed at all, but Chris nodded quickly and Kevin took a step towards her.

Crouching down next to her, he said, "We have to go."

Allyson glanced up at him as a faint, smile curled at the corners of her lips. Gwen huddled closer to her sister as she stared at the strange boy, but closed her eyes as she felt her sisters' grip tighten around her through the shivers. Sirens and explosions sounded off in the distance, but the small group ignored it all as they darted down alleyways and through abandoned buildings. Occasionally, Kevin glanced over at his leader and friend, but the unspoken question was dismissed with a single look at the two mortals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group reached P3 in less then half an hour and instantly Gwen was taken back to the Allyson's "room." She closed the door just Kevin tried to follow her, but Chris shook his head. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out through the crowd.

"Chris, where were you?" she asked.

The leader turned and spotted a young women dressed from head to toe in black leather, except for a dark red jacket draped around her shoulders. All the other members of the resistance backed away and began to talk in hushed tones amongst themselves as the entrancing phoenix walked up to their leader.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered, her fingers toying with his unkempt brown hair.

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed her away playfully. "Not now, Bianca," he teased, stepping away.

The young phoenix rolled her eyes, but grabbed his arm hard; their eyes locking for a moment. Chris glanced from her to the other leaders, nodded quickly and escorted her back deeper into the club.

Away from the crowds, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's him, he's working faster then ever…trying to find this place," Bianca said softly.

"What is new-?"

"Chris, this is serious, you have to be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Chris asked, a small smirk played upon his lips.

Bianca shoved him playfully, but grabbed him again and forced him to look at her. Chris stared at her and for a moment he saw something he had never seen pass through her gaze. Fear and concern through her darkened eyes. His hands fall onto her shoulders as she stared down at her; his fingers played with lose ends of her brown hair.

"I'll be fine, go back. You don't want him to figure this," he gestured between them, "out without you getting hurt."

Bianca nodded and left quickly; all eyes of the creatures and mortals seemed to bear into her with disstain. Through the silence, Kevin moved over to his leader, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why her, Chris?" Kevin asked.

Chris sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not now, Kev. I can't take it-"

"But she's a phoenix. She's an assassin trained to kill and you….you still trust her-"

"Knock it off, Kevin," Chris said, shoving past him towards his study area. Kevin watched his friend leave; shaking his head, he turned back to the resistance and began to order people around to help others.

In the background, Chris heard the resistance beginning to organize for dinner. Bainca's warning rolled over and over in his mind; his hand dampened with sweat as he pulled on the door. Despite his reassurance to his friends, he wanted to run and crawl into his mothers' arms; to be her little boy again before Wyatt had taken her away from him. Pushing the door open, he paused at the sound of light signing. Without music, her voice found it hard to stay right on, but the words were what kept him there, just listening. The lyrics reminded him of his own mother singing to him as a child.

Peering through the door, he saw Allyson cradling her sister; her frozen fingers stroking the fragile child to sleep. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the child in real light. The child was shivering; her face pale with flushed cheeks contrasting the darkened blanket wrapped securely around her. In traced by the moment, he moved closer, but a floor board creaked under his foot; breaking the magic.

Allyson's head snapped up and for a moment she simply stares at him. She felt Gwen shake beneath her arms, but her grip only tightened as the leader stepped into the room; his back pressed against the door until it closed. Both young adults stared at each other, nether certain on how to break the silence.

Resting her check on top of the child's head, she said, "Thank you."

Chris's eyes sank back into his skull as those words rolled over in his mind. No one, not even the mere thought of thankfulness among the thousands he protected everyday seemed had been passed onto him. He shrugged and walked over to the women parched upon the old couch. Her gaze shifted back to her sister as she began rocking her back and forth.

Chris didn't say anything, but watched the siblings; even Gwen's eyes seemed glued to her older sister. Chris recognized the look that look of admiration and affection; that stupid belief that the older one would protect you from danger. A look he had shown and looked at his brother before he had turned.

"Something wrong?" Allyson asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Chris shook his head and looked away for a moment lost in his own world. Finally he said, "Nothing, what…" he glanced over at the child, "what's wrong with her?"

"Isn't that a little personal?"

"Not really, seriously what's wrong?" he asked, catching another shiver ran through the bundle.

Allyson stared at the leader; debating her decisions, but the longer he stared at her, the more concern filled his emerald gaze. Biting her lip, she looked back down at her sister as her parents last words rang through her mind.

"I…I…," she took a deep breath, almost chocking on the words, "I….I don't…know."

"Well she's still lucky to have you," Chris said.

"Why….I don't have any money to get her help."

"But you look after her the best you could, that's more than my brother did," he admitted sadly. Allyson stared at him and reached over; their hands brushing against each other. He glanced down at their hands and then back into her eyes; tears were rimmed long the bottom ready to escape.

"Thank you for letting me go to her," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, but nodded. "That was a pretty song, you were singing. What was it?"

"It's a family song, passed down through the generations," she said softly pulling her hand from his.

"How far back?"

She shrugged and kissed the top of Gwen's head. Her hands ran over her body in a vain attempt to keep her warm, but the chill still swept through the child's body. Chris stared at them for a few minutes longer and sighed.

"Well, when you want dinner is almost ready. She, "gesturing to Gwen, "should try to eat or drink something."

Allyson nodded as Chris stood. "How….how did you get involved with his place?" she asked.

Chris gulped, but said, "My father believed in helping people, so I guess that's what this place is meant to do."

Allyson nodded and watched him retreat to the door. "Thank you, Mr. Perry."

"Chris," the leader corrected her; glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you, Chris," she said softly.

"You're welcome..."

"Allyson," she said.

He nodded. "You're welcome, Allyson," he said, before he left her alone; the door closing behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt paced up and down his room. His brother was a hard person to catch without the use of his magic. Damn Christopher for not using his attractive powers; it would make it a hell of a lot easier to find him.

"Momma's boy," he cursed under his breath.

Their mother had always been afraid of her children using powers and Chris had taken after her, even unable to heal. But there had to be away for him to make Chris use them. Turning to his left, he peered into the shadows and saw the silhouette of a male figure and a small smile curled up upon his lips.

"What's the status?"

"A few more mortals," the figure replied.

Of course, mortals, the weakest of humanity, were under his brother's protection. Shaking his head, Wyatt said, "Kill all of them in the resistance, you understand."

The dark figure simply nodded and left Lord Wyatt alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review with as much detail as possible and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. School's been a pain and muse was lost, but now it's back. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the lack of updates. I OWN NOTHING, BUT Allyson, Gwen, Kevin and anyone not from the show and of course the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson swallowed hard; her throat completely dry. Burning heat bore into her; tingles and goose bombs ran down her arms. Everything seemed to be in a haze, each breath store more of her energy. Through the deafening crackle of the flames, she heard cruel, hollow laughter and then just as quickly it was gone. Smoke filled her lungs; her eyes stinging as tears rolled down her face. Her long sleeves seemed to be burning her alive; the red fabric mixing with the orange blaze. Nothing made sense anymore, but then life had always been a game of strength.

Pulling her shirt over her mouth and noise, she crawled on her hands and knees; trying to see through the fire. Screams of pain faded around her, the sounds merged together in one large howl of pain. Wood splintered and crashed around her as she tried to find her family; each time she yelled, she chocked and couched on the hot ash circling through the house. Her mother's words rang out in her mind; her ears already burning from the fumes. She called out to her sister; her voice muffled from the think, winter shirt. Blood was pounding in her ears; where was everyone?

"Gw…" a fierce cough cut her off; her voice dissolving in the black smoke.

She felt dizzy, swaying on her knees. Darkness was closing in around her; the flames seemed to lick against her checks…it was too much. Everything was too much, the responsibility placed on her shoulders, her parents, all of it. She felt her shirt slid from over her face, the smoke filling her lungs in almost a second. Her hair burned against her shoulders, uneven and splintered along her neck. It was killing…the blaze was burning her alive and the painful distant cries of her sister ached at her heart.

"Ally, I'm so cold," Gwen whimpered through the flames.

Allyson tried to see through the flames, but her something held her back; the flames crushing her against the burnt wood. She couldn't breath; the smoke was cutting off her breath and stung her eyes. The voice of her sister kept circling around, growing louder with each second. She tried to call out, but once more the intense smoke kept her quiet. Everything was crumbling around her and there was no way out; even the small windows were blocked.

Heat burned against her neck as she crawled in one direction towards her sister, she couldn't leave her alone. No, that was the wrong direction; the crackle of the flames hissed in her ear; Gwen's voice and the flames merging together. The wood beneath Allyson's palms charred her skin, darkened on impact; her sweating hands sizzled from the fire. In the back of her mind, she thought she heard her mother yelling at them to get out, but the fire had spread too quickly. Shutting her eyes against the blaze, she continued forward, just trying to get to her sister and away.

Her hand brushed against something solid. Allyson ran her fingers over the object; her fingers ran along the top over something rough and burned; Allyson cringed away from the smell as her fingers moving down where the last bits of static silky hair, something familiar left her heart drop into her stomach. Gwen's voice grew around her, but the blaze slurred her words together in an incoherent voice. Amidst the blaze, she cried; her eyes stinging as smoke and ash swept into them, but she didn't even care. She felt someone touch her shoulder in protest to get away, but she brushed them off.

The person was persistent, but Allyson didn't turn around; her body numbed of the pain, even the fire burning away her cloths. Inching her eyes open, she saw the outline of her father only a few feet away. No it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Her twelve year old heart about ready to bust; she didn't know how long it would take for the fire to kill her too, but she almost welcomed it as more tears slid down her cheeks; the flames, building, and her mother's corpse seemed to fade away into darkness; only the hand pressing against her shoulder kept her in some sense of reality while Gwen's voice kept resounding in her ears.

She shook her head and kept crying; her tears evaporating into the air before they even hit the ground. Allyson picked up her mother's hand and pressed it to her cheek; still, cold, and rough against her soft, tear stained face as she stared down at the lifeless blue eyes of her mother. Gwen's voice still echoed around the room, but she didn't….couldn't comprehend it.

Someone was shaking her and calling out her name, it didn't seem possible for anyone to be bale to talk through the thick black smoke; the wood turning into black embers all around her though her blurred vision, stinging from her tears as her grip tightened around her mothers' limp hand, her blonde hair chipped away by the small flicking orange flames. She kept being shaken, Gwen's voice just beyond her reach.

"Allyson….Ally, I'm so cold…I'm so cold," Gwen kept repeating; her voice quivering with the strained effort.

Allyson turned around and met with darkness, complete darkness; the flames flickering away as she blinked. Sounds of people snoring broke her thoughts as she rolled onto her side; a firm bed beneath her with a wool blanket draped over her for warmth.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she called softly, "Gwen is something wrong?"

Silence filled the small room, until a whimper broke though it. The voice was small, worn out and shaking as though each breath took a large amount of effort.

"Ally….I….I'm ssssoooo, coooold," the younger sister said.

Allyson jumped out of bed; her knees buckling beneath her, a small line of blood dripping from the small scrap upon her knee. Biting her lip to keep from cursing, she walked over to her sister and cradled her in her arms, praying for the body warmth to be enough. Her fingers ran through Gwen's hair and for a moment, she breathed in her scent, Gwen's special scent.

Gwen shivered under her sisters' touch and hugged her tightly; her small hands clinging to her sister; her fingers digging into Allyson's back as though to make sure she was real. Allyson kissed her on her head and shivered; sweet dripped down her hands and soaked Gwen's hair and Allyson hugged her closer.

The sounds of people snoring from the main area grew louder as the door opened; a small light shining into the room and Allyson instantly shielded her eyes; her right wrap still wrapped around Gwen's shoulder. Gwen sniffled and buried her face into her sister's chest. The light dropped to the floor, illuminating the beer stains along the worn carpet; the fibers turning up along the walls. Outside the small beam, everything was covered in darkness and even the figure in the door frame was cast into a shadow.

Closing the door, he asked, "Is everything alright, in here?"

Allyson reached out and fumbled until her fingers closed over her blanket. Pulling it towards her, she said, "Everything's fine, Chris."

Chris paused momentary; of everyone in the resistance and all the other refuges, she knew it was him. He flipped on a light and she hadn't even turned to look at him; she was wrapping the pale yellow blanket around Gwen tightly, her hands moving with ease even as the child shivered. Allyson kissed her forehead and a shudder crawled down her spine; heat was radiating off of the child's forehead with sweat dripping down, only stopped by Allyson's lips pressed against hers.

Chris watched the two siblings, fighting the urge to look away. His mothers' last words rang through his mind, all about protection and how much she had loved him. She loved and abandoned him, sending him up to be with his damned father at the age of eleven. For three years he had seen her, except on his birthday or at other holidays. Wyatt hadn't had to go up there and Leo basically ignored him even more up there. Gwen's whimpers brought him back and he slowly walked over towards them. Allyson looked over at him, but remained silent.

Sitting down at his desk, he asked, "are you sure everything ok?"

Allyson nodded, but felt Gwen fall against her, her eyes closed; only the slow rising and falling of her stomach showed any signs of life. Chris sighed deeply, but was soon lost in the pile of papers stacked upon the table, mumbling to himself. He hardly noticed as Allyson walked over to him, her hands ringing together in a nervous habit.

"Shouldn't….um, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" she asked.

Chris shrugged; he had no time for more people worried over him; it was his life and everyone couldn't leave well enough alone. Allyson bit her lip and sat down, staring back over at Gwen; only her eyes were visible from beneath the blanket.

Chris looked over at her as her hand slid closer to his. "Thank you, Chris."

"For what?" He asked.

"The blanket, it wasn't there when I went to sleep," Allyson explained, a hint of a smile curling at the corners of her lips.

Chris gulped, but then shrugged it off. Women always made such a big deal out of nothing. Her hand slid closer to him and for a second he grabbed it. Her rough, calloused fingers running over his wrist, as if reading him; he felt the small hairs relax under her touch even as she pulled away. Chris opened his mouth, but a firm knock at the door interrupted them.

It opened and Kevin stuck his head in and said, "Chris, someone's here to see you."

Chris sighed deeply. "Who is it?"

Kevin avoided eye contact, but said, "It's….um an elder."

"I don't want to talk to them"

"It's Leo, Chris," Kevin said, reluctantly.

Chris's head snapped up and ran out of the room. In the center of the room Golden robes reached down to the floor; the folds falling in place, the fabric still way to large for his slim figure.

Removing his hood, Leo said, "Hello, Christopher, how are you?"

"What do you want, Leo?" Chris asked without hiding the hatred in his tone.

He was not in the mood to have some lecture about how awful the resistance was, because of Leo's first born could do no wrong, ever. Leo glared at his younger son; his hands folded together, but his knuckles were pale, fighting the urge to hit his second child. He cleared his throat and began.

"Christopher, please you must stop this before you get into more trouble. The elders are not happy with your part in thie fight against your bro"

"Don't you dare call him that! He lost that title when he turned against my mother and killed my family."

"A demon did that, Chris," Leo said.

Chris shook his head and shoved his father away from him; others in the resistance stirred from their slumber and watched silently as their leader and protector yelled at the elder. Chris didn't even seem to acknowledge the audience; his eyes fixed on his…he couldn't even call him his father anyway, if he ever could have.

"Leo, your precious golden son is making me do this. He's the one tormenting and killing innocents with a simple flick of his wrist because he's a monster. You don't even care, you never did about anything. Not the Aunts, not me, not even my mother-"

His head snapped to one side; his lip split with the small taste of blood on his tongue. The white lighter and pacifist that his mother had fallen in love with were completely gone, but then with Chris, he had always been angry and aggressive. Claiming that Chris took all his mothers' attention for himself, when she should have been focusing on her first born, the Twice Blessed child. No one in the resistance spoke, all too terrified to say anything against the elder, even on Chris's defense. Finally Chris cleared his throat and stood up to his full height; his emerald gaze locked with the man before him.

"I think you've done enough here, Leo," Chris said, turning on his heel away from the elder.

A firm hand gripped onto his shoulder, but then the sound of orbs filled his ears; the bright blue light casting a shadow against the far wall. Slowly, people turned back over to get some rest; whispers flew around the room in hushed tones, but Chris ignored them all. He didn't have time for any of it; his only job was to protect and fight off Wyatt's men in his mothers' memory and hopes for a better future. Chris almost laughed; a better future was almost as impossible as bringing his mother back to life.

Going back into the study and the small bedroom, he spotted Allyson asleep on the couch; her arms wrapped securely around her sister; her own body shivering from the small cool draft which crept through the walls. He sighed and pulled another blanket from the top shelf; the fine crafted stitching of the blue silk and wool fabric draped over his hand.

It was his own blanket his mother had made for him. He smiled half heartily at the memories, remembering at the time how he had complained that he was too big for such a childish present. Draping it over the young women, he watched as she settled down and snuggled in the blanket, just as he imagined he had done. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips, but he shook it off as he went back to work; his own eyes drooping from exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chris was giving orders for the lines and amount of food to be given for breakfast; the rations were growing thinner with each day, but at least known of them knew hunger, real starvation. That was something he had tried to keep from happening, even making "home cooked meals" was a special ability of his, a gift from his mother. As he was talking to one of the women, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Thank you, Chris," Allyson said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He paused for a moment; it didn't seem possible for her to be out of that little room and away from her sister. He sighed and turned around and shrugged, a small smile creeping onto the corners of his lips.

"No problem," he said, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Allyson nodded; her stomach lowly growling. He smiled and passed her an apple. Others were already forming a line for food and he was again amazed at how polite and civilized people still were, when everything was just falling apart just beyond the four walls of the club. He heard Gwen in the distance and saw the apple fall from Allyson's grip. Instantly, the two bent down to retrieve it; Chris grapping it up and brushing it off on his shirt.

Holding it out to her, he paused. Sunlight passed over Allyson, catching her eyes in a reflection off of a glass. In the real light, without shadows or a dim glow, he saw her eyes for the first time. Half of those sharp blue eyes seemed full of life and awareness, shaded over with pain. The other half was lifeless and dull against the bright light. A short breath caught in his throat as the sun fell away from her, she was half blind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it seemed a little of out no where, but the fire had to had some affect on her. I hope you enjoyed it and please review with as much DETAIL as pssoble. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, except Allyson, Gwen, Kevin, and any others you don't see in the show. I hope you enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Wyatt thrust out his hand, a demon flying back into an old cabinet. All the others shrank away in fear, their heads bowed slightly to their leader. Wyatt scanned the chamber; his breathing heavy as he glared at all the worthless creatures before him.

"How hard was the job, I asked. Destroy the resistance; nothing should have stopped you," Wyatt cried in frustration.

"My Lord, we thought we had found the right place, but the" flames ate him alive as the dictator threw a fireball at the speaker; the others silently watching.

Wyatt dismissed them all and cursed under his breath. His little brother was a master at Hide and Seek; even as children, Chris would always win. Years of hiding from their father had taught Chris to keep deathly silent. At times it seemed that as Chris had died; the only light and happiness in his world was their mother.

Even the "big brother" image could not make Chris smile when he was upset….it was only her. The damned witch who had tried to control him, ground him for being who he was born to be, the Twice Blessed Child. Chris had been a simple mistake, one that had kept wait Wyatt "good" for longer than he was meant too.

Shaking his head, Wyatt cursed under his breath at the incompetence of his lackeys. The famed Book of Shadows lay across his bed; all new spells and other potions added over the years. A ping of guilt clawed at his heart as he remembered, prying it from the cold, lifeless hands of his Aunt Billie, a young witch who had had so much potential, but she had simply chosen the wrong side. Behind him, he heard someone clearing their throat.

Spinning around, he said, "What is it?"

"Your brother."

"Yes, what about him?" Wyatt asked. He was in no mood for more games.

"Well…couldn't….couldn't you cast a spell on him?" the demon asked.

Instantly, Wyatt raised his hand, but paused and slowly a smirk curled onto his lips as rhyming began to roll over and over his mind. Writing it down, he smirked; his little brother was going to pay just like their mother had done, when she had fought against her own son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris simply stared down at the young women. His eyes wide with uncertainty, he reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but she shifted away. Biting his lip, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Chris, it's fine and it's really nothing," Allyson said, as though she could read his thoughts.

Chris took a small step back and nodded; his mind racing with things to say. He had seen death and even years later, his mothers' death still killed his heart, but the possibility of someone being blind was something entirely new. Partially not someone like her; someone how had seemed to risk everything for her family.

He shook his head and muttered a simple, "you're welcome….for the blanket."

Walking away from her, he began to hear the voices of the others in the resistance. Rumors and whispers flew around the resistance; each more panicked than the last as the cries shifted from group to group. Mortals and magical folk alike seemed to fell the same distress, something was coming; they could feel it.

Chris sighed deeply, the words and fears seemed to merge together to just a simple feeling of terror and uncertainty. He scanned over the millions of heads of the people and creatures he had sworn to protect. At his side, Kevin patted him on the back with reassurance.

Chris glanced over at him and muttered, "why couldn't you be the leader?"

Kevin smirked, shaking his head; a small grin spread over his lips. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. It seemed almost wrong that his best friend had taken over the role of the big brother and protector even before Wyatt had turned. His eyes shifted over to the small group of the other "leaders".

None of them seemed to have what it took, but Chris admired their courage; it was a war that they hadn't even asked to be a part of. The other heads of the resistance waited silently for the young witch- white lighter to speak. Rumors and the terror which filled the room only seemed to amplify as Chris took up his position on the stairs; his hands raised to silence them.

Some fall silent instantly, but others still kept talking in hushed tones, but in the silence their voices carried above everything else. Their words were blurred in Chris's mind the only word that leapt out for at him was Wyatt. His spine stiffened; that name spoken aloud sent chills down his spine.

Unconsciously, his hands rubbed along his arms, biting his lip. As voices began to circle around the room again, he shook his head. Now was not the time to remember, he needed to calm the people; the innocents; fear and panic wouldn't solve anyone's problems.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Please, everyone stop. What is the problem?"

A thousand voices rose up at once to answer him; their voices overlapping one another. The other leaders tried to calm the group down, but nothing worked. A small riot out of panic was according, but Chris barely saw any of it as Allyson was shoved the ground through the chaos. On instant, Chris jumped down from the stairs towards her.

People shoved and yelled at him; confusion and panic filled their voices, but none of it made sense to him. No one else seemed to notice Allyson pushing herself up using a stool at the bar; her hands gripped onto it until her knuckles had turned white. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt her body stiffen as she turned around. He watched her eyes searching for a moment before they settled on him; again she pulled away from him.

Leaning in close, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Allyson simply nodded; the chaos growing around them. Off in the distance behind him, he heard Kevin shouting his name.

Turning around, Chris said, "You might want to go check on, Gwen."

He didn't see her response as he retraced his steps to the top of the stairs; his eyes scanning over the top of the refuges.

Holding up his hands again, he cried out. "Hey, Shut up!"

Heads snapped in his direction as silence fell over the room; all eyes locked onto the young leader. Through the silence, Chris just stared at their faces. Their pale, tired, worn out faces stared up at him. Every single pair of eyes held a different story; no exhaustion passed through, but terror and pain filled everyone.

A terror that Chris himself fought to keep at bay; this was no time to be weak. To his right, he heard the door to the office close and a small sigh of relief swept over him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the large group before him, but the right words seemed lost to him.

"So what is it about….about Wyatt?" he finally asked.

Before the chaos could start, he held up his hand and pointed to someone in the middle of the group.

"What's wrong and why this sudden panic?" he asked, gesturing for the person to stand.

A fragile older woman stood up; her legs shaking for the effort, but the four people around her helped to support her. Silver hair peeked out from beneath her dark blue bandanna as she raised her head to speak. Dark eyes squinted up at the young leader as she began to speak. No one else spoke as they watched the women. Her voice was worn from age, but wisdom shone though.

"It's about his spies and you. How long do you expect to just keep hiding us like animals? Yes you go out and battle one or more of his lackeys, only to bring more people here and to the other houses. For what? So he can come and destroy us all in one massive attack?"

"He's to powerful to take on just yet and we're all protected. There is no way for him to get here without something drastic happening. I have it all under control?"

"How?" the women asked, her worn voice now dripping with a dare, "you young man don't have a clue to what you're doing."

Chris sighed and hung his head for a moment. Raising it again, he asked, "I'm keeping you guys alive. What more can I do?"

"Fight!" came the thunderous answer. Kevin came and stood beside Chris; his own eyes searching a response.

When he didn't find an answer, he turned back to the crowd. Taking a deep breath, he said, "We've gone over battle plans, but there is no way to fight him at the moment. And if it weren't for Chris, were would you all be? In the dungeons or being tortured; from personally experience, I can swear to you," he paused and rolled up his sleeve. Twenty long red lashes ran along his arm; small black and blues formed along his elbows; dried blood still stained into the dark hairs along his arm.

Showing it, he continued, "That's not even the worst and I'll spray you the details. But believe me, it is a million times worse then death. And Wyatt shows no mercy not even death. You would be his play things for his own twisted pleasure. Chris is not just hiding you; he's protecting you from being in more danger. That's what he's doing, not just hiding out."

"But how can he be better the Charmed Ones?" another person asked.

Chris glared at him and spoke up his voice cold as steel. "The Charmed Ones tried their best with the demons they fought their demons and I'm doing the best to fight ours."

Another man spoke up. "Your mother died for that course, doing what you've been doing, this whole time. Tell me how this is different."

Chris shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"There was another resistance before this one, Christopher. I lost my wife and children the day, he attacked us. Your mother led the resistance before you and look what happened to her. If a Charmed one couldn't defeat him, who can?"

Chris felt his heart quickening, but shook his head. "You're lying. There was no resistance before."

"Yes there was, right after this new hell took over the world. Your mother fought and tried to fight against him and where you? Up in the clouds, not seeing the world crumbled to his feet," the man yelled; his blue eyes flashed with anger.

Chris shook his head; something was wrong. Would is mother had lied to him? No she wouldn't, that wasn't possible and yet the man's anger was so strong that doubt crept into his heart. Everything was beginning to happen so fast.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "It doesn't matter. I understand the lose of loved ones, Sir"

"Thomas," the man corrected him.

"Thomas, I know what a loose in like; it's unbearable and of course you can't…." he chocked, but forced himself to continue, "You can't get over it, but I promise you this one thing. I'll try my best to protect you and see that no more harm affects you. Now please just stop talking about all this. There isn't nay need to discuss this with…." He paused. "with….children around."

Everyone looked around for the children he was talking about. Within the silent mumble, he watched as the massive gathering broke off into small groups of families, friends, and species. Chris glanced over at Kevin and a tiny smile curled at his lips as he nodded his gratitude. Stuffing a yawn, he moved back and slipped inside the office.

Allyson was parched on the bed, tucking the blanket around her sister. Even at a distance, he saw the broken fever and he sighed in relief. Closing the door quietly, he saw golden curls snap up as Allyson turned around to look at him. Through the dim light, her eyes were again covered. Chris imagined her eyes searching the room, until spotting him again. Behind the door, he heard the last mummers of the other resistance members, but he ignored them.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, " how's she doing?"

"The fever's finally broken," Allyson said, the hint of relief and joy flowing through her voice. Chris nodded and walked over to his desk; everything seemed still, except Gwen's raspy breathing. He hadn't even realized it, but the children he had mentioned was Allyson and Gwen. Despite all the pain they had obviously been through, there was still held an childhood innocence about the sisters. He glanced over at her and nodded.

"That's great," he said.

"Yeah," Allyson said. Walking over to him, she said, "and it….it wouldn't….had happened without you."

Chris rolled his eyes, but paused when her hands rested on his. He glanced down at her, their eyes locked together.

Chris bit his lip and slipped his hands from under hers and just nodded. "not a problem."

"You know….you look like you could get some sleep," Allyson said gently.

Chris snorted, but mumbled something under his breath and turned away from her. He heard her walk away back to look after her sister. He glanced over at her, watching her silently as she bent down towards Gwen. Her dark golden locks glinted in the dim light. Her voice floating over towards him; that family song floating over to him and for the first time he listened to the words.

In a lack of anything to do, his hands began to rub along his arms, until they touched. He felt his mothers' hand within his, but shook his head. No he couldn't think about her now. As the song rolled over him, he felt his eyes drupe as slumber over came him.

His eyes snapped open as someone shook him; warm hands pressed against his. For a moment, he still felt trapped in the dream, nightmare; his hands closing over the small female hands.

"Melinda," he gasped, unable to breath.

The warm hands wrapped his wrist and squeezed lightly. "No, Chris, it's me, Allyson."

Chris turned and their eyes locked. Neither of them said anything as Chris squeezed her hands in disbelief. Shifting his eyes away, he felt even understand the silence, that Allyson understood, the lose of family. Even through her blindness, an understanding passed between them. After a moment, Allyson stood up and left, leaving Chris to battle his inner demons on his own; not knowing that at that moment, all he needed was her as a friend… a little sister he could protect, like the one he had lost in the war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjyoed it and please review. I worked really hard on this chapter so please be as detailed as possible. Thanks. The next one should be soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but the plot, Allyson, Gwen, Kevin, and anyone else not from the show. For one of my favorite reviewers, I put a little of everything in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen swallowed and chocked on the small, luke warmed soup parched on her lap as she sat up on the couch. Allyson rubbed her back in small circles as her other hand wiped her little sister's mouth with a yellow cloth.

Pulling a few strands of hair away from Gwen's face, the older sibling asked, "are you okay?"

The girl wiped her mouth with her arm and nodded. Allyson smiled down at her sister and kissed her forehead; another sigh of relief slipped from her lips as she pulled away. Gwen stared down at the soup and then back up at her sister; her small hands rising and hovered over Allyson cheek.

Turning in her seat, she asked, "Ally, are you ok?"

Allyson reached her hand up, rested it against her sister's and pressed their hands tenderly against her bruised cheek. Without saying a word, Allyson nodded as her other hand pushed the soup bowl back closer to her sister. Gwen glanced down at it and made a disgusted face causing her sister to laugh; a pure, free one, but the sound felt almost unfamiliar to her ears.

From over in the corner, Chris's head snapped up at the odd sound; it reminded him of his early childhood; a tiny shadow of a smile crept onto his face as he listened. Suddenly, the crystal in his hand dropped onto the desk with a small clatter. Allyson's head snapped up, but Chris had already returned to his work, hunched over the table. Gwen glanced over at the man, to her sister, and back again, confusion sketched onto her face.

Ignoring her, Allyson called over to him. "Something wrong, Chris?"

The young leader shrugged and shook his head without looking up from the map. Allyson frowned and stood up, but a small tug at her arm stopped her. She turned back and saw Gwen watching her with concerned eyes. Allyson bent down to her level, tucking some hair behind Gwen's ear.

"It's okay, Gwen," Allyson said.

Gwen shook her head and grabbed onto her sister; her small hands clasping securely around her neck. Allyson chuckled lightly as she whispered something in her ear. Slowly, Gwen released her hold on her sister as her gaze drifted over to the strange man. With one more glance towards her sister, Gwen slid off the bed and walked over to the desk, pausing every few seconds to remain on her feet. Chris peered over at the younger sister and sighed. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his fingers through his hair. A small smile played onto his lips as he stared down at the young girl.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Th….thank….you," Gwen said softly.

Chris stared at her and then at Allyson parched on the couch. Shifting his attention back to the young girl, he simply nodded. Gwen gave a short nod too and then ran back over to her sister. Allyson crouched don before her and brought her into a loose hug; her eyes resting on the young leader.

Pulling away, she said, "how about you finish your dinner and take little sips."

Gwen pouted, but then relaxed as Allyson picked her up and set her down on the bed. After giving her a light kiss, Allyson walked over towards Chris, but he stood up and began to walk around the other side of the table. She paused and then turned away, sending him a look of, 'it's nothing.'

Chris sighed. "look, I'm gonna go do some more work, and I'll leave you guys alone"

"But this is your room," Allyson said, gesturing to the pile of garbage and dirty cloths across the floor.

Chris shrugged and walked out of the room without another word, the door closing quietly behind him. Gwen stared after the door closed, she turned to Allyson.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Allyson shook her head and stared down at her sister. "I think you had to much soup going to their brain," she said, tickling Gwen.

The pure innocent laughter swept around the room and finally the child surrendered to her older sister. Sitting up again, she asked, "but you really like him?"

Allyson shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Like Mommy and Daddy," Gwen asked, before taking another spoonful of the soup.

Allyson paused; her hands hovered over her sister and lowered back onto her lap. Everything seemed to jumble up; the last image of her parents flashing through her mind. Her lip trembled, but a soft tug at her arm brought her out of her trace.

Staring down at Gwen, she said, "no, Gwen, not like mommy and daddy." She paused and took a deep breath. "now please finish your dinner and then it's time for bed."

Gwen rolled her eyes and giggled, "you like him."

Allyson turned away from her, a small almost knowing smile creeping onto her face.

The chilly evening air swept past him, a few lingering wefts of smoke filling his nose from the small fires. Snores and mumblings circled around the large room as families huddled together for warmth. Winter was coming; it was inevitable. His stomach let out a low growl as he quietly walked past the room towards the far end of the club. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin and a few other leaders talking in hushed tones, but from the few snippets of conversation, it seemed like just a checking up on how each were doing.

Opening the door, he paused as he passed a broken mirror; four dark bags run under his worn out eyes. His brown hair was already messed up, completely unkempt. Shaking his head, he turned away and slumped onto a small bed. In the silent night, he felt his eyelids begin to drupe with a longing of sleep and hoped for some peace from his normal nightmares, they had started about a week ago. Finally, he allowed sleep to over take him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The late morning was completely still; the air thick with ash, covering up the sun. He grabbed her wrist and darted down an alley. A sudden sound caught him off guard and he spun her around, pressing into the brick wall, blocking her from harm. "Why don't we just or"

Chris clamped a hand over his sister's mouth; their eyes locked together. Leaning in close, he whispered into her ear, his voice firm, but gentle as his finger stroked her brown hair away from her face.

"Not with him lurking around, Mel. It's too dangerous, I took enough risks getting you away from him" Chris said to his little sister.

Melinda nodded shortly in understanding, but fear passed through her dark fourteen year old eyes….the eyes of their late mother. Chris shook his head and stared down her cloths. The pale yellow shirt was ripped apart and her jeans had been torn to shreds; the blisters and fresh scares of fireballs still dripped with blood, staining his jeans. Her lip was split and chapped; old scars ran down her face; her angelic face completely gone, replaced with a terrified and cold face. After a few moments of silence, he pulled away; his hands still pressed against the wall on either side of her. The sixteen year old looked in both directions, like a child about to steal a cookie and sighed in relief. He felt Melinda fidget and slipped out from under his arms.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at her brother. Chris gritted his teeth in frustration, grabbing her wrist again. Melinda's cool gaze watched him closely, but no sound left her lips as her brother dragged her down another alley. In the distance, the siblings heard screams of innocents before everything fell still. Melinda gasped, her hand pressed against her heart in antagonizing pain, but no tears or another external expressions showed upon her face. On instant, Chris ran over to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he tried to calm her. He often wondered how her empathy power hadn't killed her through the war zone they lived in.

After a moment, he said, "we have to keep going."

He felt her nod against his shoulder as he half supported, half carried her deeper into the alleyway. Coming out onto a public street, he paused and peered out onto the street. Everything was completely deserted; all the buildings on the other side of the street abandoned, crumbing under their own weight and decay. His arm stretched out in front of his sister, but Melinda once more ducked under his arm. He tried to grab it back, but she was too quick for him as she ran onto the street.

"Mel, get back here," he cried softly, running after.

Suddenly, he flew back against the pavement; blood pulsing out from his arm; dust clouding his eyes. Footsteps echoed off the pavement as Melinda ran over to her brother.

"Why do you try to run, Chris….Mel?" Wyatt asked, stepping out from the shadows.

Chris tried to stand, but Wyatt threw his hand out and sent Chris flying even further away. Melinda cried out, but her words were muffled. Wyatt chuckled and walked up closer to his sister.

"You want to feel pain, little Mel?" he asked.

Chris raised his head and coughed, but Wyatt attacked first. Blood and pain soared through him as Melinda's screams tore him; knowing in his heart that he was causing her pain, even more than Wyatt.

After a few minutes, the pain ceased as Wyatt asked, "do you want the pain to stop, Mel?"

Through his blurred vision, Chris saw Melinda nod as tears rolled down her face. Everything was so messed up, but Chris's voice was barely able to be heard through the saliva and blood catching in his throat. More pain shot him; screams ringing in his ears. A distant scream brought him out his nightmares. Panting heavily, he wiped sweet from his forehead as the small rays of sunlight drifted through a single window.

"Wyatt," he muttered under his breath.

He was the cause of his nightmares, no demon could have picked that memory, but Wyatt knew the pain it caused him. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up, running his hands over his arms for warmth. Suddenly, the scream sounded again, lingering in his mind. Jumping up he darted out of the room, but none of the other members of the resistance seemed to take any notice. All of them still a sleep or making things ready for the new day.

"Chris," Kevin cried from his left. Chris turned and saw Kevin walking over to him, his large blue eyes large with sympathy.

"What happened?" Chris asked, his voice damning an answer.

Kevin shook his head and didn't look at the fierce leader. Chris didn't even have time to question him as another scream entered his mind. Darting away, he ran over towards Ally and Gwen's room. Some shouts fell onto deaf ears as he pushed past people. Thrusting open the door, he saw Allyson cradling her six year old sister; tears streaming down her face as she muttered the child's name over and over again.

Chris paused; his nightmare, memory of his own sister's death replaying in his mind. Everything seemed to be going in circles and he shook his head and silently backed out of the room. Allyson glanced over at him and for just a second their eyes locked. Chris broke connect and closed the door giving them privacy, her puffy, red eyes burned into his mind. Kevin walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Chris shifted away from his touch. He heard Kevin give some lame excuse of an unknown cause, but Chris shook his head.

"You couldn't have saved her, Chris," Kevin said softly.

"That's the thing…..," he stared back at the door as though he could see the sisters, "I could have."

Without another word, he orbed out, Mel and Allyson's screams merging together into a single sorrowful and unreliable pain, a pain he had caused. Orbing to the last part of the Golden Gate Bridge, he sighed and felt tears fighting to escape. There was no excuse, Allyson didn't need a friend like him….all he ever caused was pain. Closing his eyes, the only image he saw was Allyson asking him in a single word, why? He couldn't answer her, there was no answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I'm an awful person to kill a child, but I have a reason for it, trust me. I know you all hate me, but please review. I would love to hear from you. Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's my next chapter. I'm sorry it's later than I promised, but I hope you like it. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty, the number rolled over in his mind. He had vanished twenty demons in one day; it didn't seem possible. Fresh blood stained the dark blue fabric of the tattered cloths. The lingering heat of fire burned against his bare arm, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered and nothing had ever mattered after his mother had died. Shaking his head, he darted down another alleyway just as more demons shimmered onto the street. Chris smiled stiffly as he reached into his pocket for another couple of potion bottles. Behind him, sounds of cars and screams filled the air, but those cries fall upon deaf ears.

Gritting his teeth, he stood up; his hand pressed against a wall to steady himself. Sleep was weighing on his eyes, but he shook it off. At the sudden movement, all the harsh yellow and red eyes glared at the young witch white lighter in frustration. Before any of them could throw their attacks, flames erupted around them as the potions hit them square in the chest. Harsh, cold blooded roars pieced the air as bodies exploded; their blood staining the young leader's skin with more guilt and anger. Leaning against the wall, he sighed and ran his hand through his knotted hair. Sleep weighed down on his eyes, but even as his eyes closed, those harsh words of Leo filled his ears.

Opening them, he muttered and shook his head. His voice is barely heard against all the small life of the city, but he felt it crack as a tear rolled down his face. All these demons meant nothing, none of them could reverse the damage they had inflected upon him and so many innocents. For just a moment, an image of Allyson's tear stained face floated into his vision. Again he shook his head as her cries echoed in his mind.

Footsteps splashed in puddle of blood from his right as another demon approached him. Opening its mouth, fire flew out of his mouth; the hairs along Chris's arm sizzling as his skin burned. Chris cursed loudly as he tried to face his attacker. His eyes drooped with lack of sleep as he tried to defend himself. The demon laughed and sent another blast of fire at the young Halliwell. Falling backwards, Chris felt even more blood run along his fingers; garbage and other items running through the small stream beside him.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Lord Wyatt will be very pleased," the demon sneered; his dark gaze fixed upon his little prize.

Chris didn't even respond as he fall unconscious against the crimson pavement. The demon stood over his prisoner, but was suddenly blinded by white and blue light as the white lighter orbed away, leaving the alley deserted once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin paced up and down the club as the other members of the resistance shuddered in terror. More whispers and small squeals of terror floated around the room in hushed tones; it was a feeling in the air and everyone felt it. The other leaders poured over maps, scrying for their lost leader. No one even seemed to care about the lost girl in the back room…except anger. Chris hadn't been seen since the girl's sister had passed, a week ago. Kevin shook his head; there wasn't any time for blame that never solved anything.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "how's it looking?"

One of the leaders slammed his fist down against the table. "I thought we had him, but he disappear"

Suddenly, the familiar sounds of orbs filled the room as Chris fell onto the floor; blood running down his leg. His cloths were torn to shreds as sweet dripped down his forehead. His bare chest exposed with fresh burns and scars. More blood and burns ran over his body while his brown locks were knotted. Everyone was silent; unanswered questions filling the air along with terror. Kevin crouched down in front of his friend and gently shook him.

After a few moments, Chris began to groan; his eyes fluttering open. "What the hell happened?"

Kevin sighed in relief and shook his head. "I should be asking you that. Chris what the hell happened to you?"

Chris didn't say anything, leapt up to his feet swaying a little as Kevin caught him. With a single look, Chris showed his gratitude, but was interrupted by the other leaders. All of them simply stared at him; annoyance and irritation sketched onto their faces. Chris shook his head at the unanswered question that hovered in the air as he shook Kevin off of him.

More whispers began to circle around the room, but no one met the leader's gaze; even young mothers shielded their child's eyes from the awful sight. The young leader began to walk back to his room and paused. Glancing over his shoulder, he stared at his friend and sighed. It still didn't help, even after a week of being away, something still felt wrong; the weight of the world seeming to double on his shoulders. Suddenly, the sound of orbs filled the air once more as everyone took a defensive stance, but Chris held up his hand.

Even without him completely formed, he asked, "What do you want, Leo?"

Once the elder had formed in front of his son, he snapped. "Is that the thanks I get for getting you away from those demons? You ungrateful bastard."

"That had nothing to do with you, Leo," Chris said; his voice wary and worn out.

Leo simply stared at the mistake he and Piper had created. Only Piper's spirit protecting her second born had saved him from being killed. Leo's green eyes flashed with anger as he shoved Chris back; the young white lighter witch crashing back against the bar.

Grabbing him by the collar, Leo spat, "You're lucky that your mother cares so much about you. You worthless mistake of a damned life. Your brother has done more good than you'll ever do."

Chris simply stared at the elder; his body to tired to fight back. Even his sarcastic mouth was at a loss for words as more blood dripped down his leg, a small pool forming around his feet. Leo thrust him back in disgust and looked around at the meager group of innocents and other magic creatures.

Shaking his head, he said, "You are wasting your time, Chris. You brother will teach you a lesson one day."

Without another word, Leo orbed away as Chris collapsed onto the floor. The young leader shook his head; Wyatt had already taught him the meaning of loss and the guilt of being alive. Closing his eyes, he remembered one of his older brother's many "lessons"; his own screams echoing in his mind.

He remembered the cold hand pressed against his back as Wyatt forced himself down on top of Chris; their body joined under one thick blanket. The only thing Chris knew that he didn't want Melinda to share the same "lessons". Suddenly, a hand fell across his shoulder, bringing the present back. Chris gritted his teeth against the pain, but Kevin helped him stand. All the other leaders mumbled, neither Kevin nor Chris paid any attention to them.

Shaking his head, Kevin opened the door to Chris's room and said, "get yourself cleaned up and rest. You look like you need it."

Chris rolled his eyes and nodded softly. Kevin nodded and left him alone as Chris closed the door. He paused and slowly turned around; his gaze fell upon the dark curls from beneath his blanket. He sighed; the burns on his skin seemed numb compared to the guilt crawling at his heart. Crossing the room, he began to clean himself off, the blood staining the white cloths almost on contact. As he began to change, he heard a noise behind him and a voice calling out in the darkness.

"Chris?" Allyson asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short and stuff, but this was really a filler chapter. So yeah. Please review with as much detail as possible and check out my new story, "A Past Future" thanks and more coming soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. If you haven't reviewed the last few chapters, please go back and do that now. (For the normal reviewers) I told you this chapter would be longer. Thank you. I own nothing, but the plot, Kevin, Allyson, and any other people you don't remember from the show. I hope you enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:  
**

**Chris rolled his eyes and nodded softly. Kevin nodded and left him alone as Chris closed the door. He paused and slowly turned around; his gaze fell upon the dark curls from beneath his blanket. He sighed; the burns on his skin seemed numb compared to the guilt crawling at his heart. **

**Crossing the room, he began to clean himself off, the blood staining the white cloths almost on contact. As he began to change, he heard a noise behind him and a voice calling out in the darkness. **

**"Chris?" Allyson asked.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris?" Allyson asked again; the light suddenly shutting off.

Chris froze; he couldn't deal with her, not now after everything. He didn't even dare to breath, wishing the darkness would just eat him up. Leo's words rang in his ears, stinging them with the harsh betrayal. Betrayal, that word was one he knew since he was old enough to comprehend words. Even before Wyatt had turned completely, he had brayed the brother trust; the bond that held the Halliwell sons together. Chris shuddered as he shook those thoughts away; exhaustion was weighing on his eyes as well. He felt small lines of blood flow down his arm, dripping onto the floor.

Gingerly, he rubbed his arm; a fresh bruise from Leo beginning to form just below his shoulder. Through the dim light, he caught a small glimpse of himself in a mirror and he gritted his teeth. He had been through worse, but somehow these wounds seemed more fatal as his body began to shake. His hands tried to grab at anything to keep him steady, but he collapsed onto the floor, his head smacking against the wall with a dull thud.

Rubbing it, he tried to stand again, but his knees buckled beneath him. Through the darkness, he heard footsteps coming towards him; they sounded hesitant as they approached him, but he stayed completely still.

There was no need to make her more afraid, even as fear crawled down his own spine; he couldn't be here…not with her, after everything. The air felt still and thick with uncertainty and awkwardness while Chris waited, his breath caught in his throat as the footsteps drew closer.

Suddenly, they stopped dead; only her heavy raw breathing breaking the silence. Chris listened as something, cloth, was ribbed up and tossed to him. The fabric fell limp as it landed onto his lap without a second thought; its cool texture easing the pain along one of his wounds. He sighed with relief for just a moment as his hand grabbed it and pressed it harder against his skin. Blood soaked through the small scrap, staining his fingers, but he didn't mind.

Struggling to his feet, he said, "Thank you."

No response. For a moment, he stood there in silence. His own throat felt raw as his licked his chapped lips; the salvia stinging the dried blood against his lips. Footsteps retraced their path as they moved away from the young leader, further into the darkness. Chris listened as the footsteps faded away, like a ghost of a child. He shuddered, everything was so messed up as his eyes fluttered closed for just a moment; images of Melinda and Gwen filled the darkness behind his eyelids. His heart dropped into stomach, but he tried to shake the awful feeling away.

Opening his eyes, he swallowed and asked, "Allyson, are…are you-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, her voice filled with tears and anger slicing through the darkness like a knife.

Chris bit his lip tenderly as his nails dug into his skin, trying to stop the bleeding; his nails stained through the cloth. Her voice echoed in his mind; it was so cold, no fear, no trace of regret even leaked out. He remembered the first night she had stayed, she was a feisty one, but there had been fear laced in her voice; now it was only filled with anger, loathing, and hatred. Chris sighed. He deserved it all, but something inside him caused her tone seemed to cut him deeper than even his father's harsh words. Through the darkness, he tried to find her, but his eyes simply weighed with exhaustion, that it was impossible to see properly.

After a few minutes, he called out, "Allyson where are you?"

No response. Chris shivered again. The darkness had always scared him; a silent terror that he never let escape his lips, practically not in front his….of Wyatt. From everything Wyatt had done to him, the darkness had become a trap; where the killer could sneak up on his prey without any warning to deliver the final blow. He shuddered, his right hand resting along the wall, trying to find his way.

Taking a deep breath, he called, "Allyson, where are you?"

Still no response. Chris cursed under his breath as he moved forward, his hand guiding him. An image of those soft blue eyes flashed through his mind as he moved through the darkness. He shook his head, it wasn't right thinking of her like that, not after…..he brushed the though aside. Suddenly, a, rough, calloused hand closed over his, helping to guide him.

Chris felt his body tense as he tried to pull his hand away, but it was only pressed harder into the walls. His breath caught in his throat, but he allowed himself to be tugged along without a word. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything, just allowing one to guide the other back over towards the center of the room.

Chris could barely breath; it felt to close to his mother's touch and yet he couldn't pull away either. Those precocious little moments of that single happy feeling was too good to let escape from him, even though his heart knew it to be only a lie. Lies, his whole life had been filled with them, both from others and even himself, what was one more? It only meant to bring him happiness. Only seconds later, the hand dropped from his and panic began to crawl at his heart. He felt her close to him, but the darkness concealed her.

Staring straight ahead, he asked, "Allyson, where are you?"

His fingers moved up and down the wall and fumbled around a switch, a light clicking sound sounded as bright light lit up the small room. Blinking, he tried to adjust to the dimmed white light. He squinted and saw the blanket move as someone crawled into it.

Without moving, he whispered, "Thanks."

The blanket seemed to shrug and Chris bit back a small smile. She was so difficult to figure out and yet at the same time, she wore pieces of her heart on her sleeves. Chris slowly walked over to her and sat down the end of the bed, his lands folded on his lap.

Staring down at them, he said, "I know what's like, you know. Everyone out there knows loss too. It sucks, but you"

"Don't give me that crap. You never get over it," Allyson cried as she threw the blanket off and sat up, staring at him.

Chris stared back at her almost startled from the outburst, but her words were layered with the haunted truth. No one truly got over a loss and it would haunt your memories everyday, there no escape from that, not even magical. Chris stared back at her and nodded slowly. Tears rimmed her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Her hair was knotted and uncombed and her tear stained face looked even paler than usual. Small lines of dried blood and blisters ran down her arms and she bit her lip in irritation as the cold air ran over them.

For a moment, Chris shifted his hands to hover over hers, but she pulled her hands back; her eyes narrowed in supposition. Lowering his hands, he tried to think of away to reach her, but his mind just screamed at him to sleep; to completely lose himself in a peaceful dream, but he knew that would just be another lie.

His dreams were never peaceful with Wyatt's spell over him. For a moment, he let a small yawn escape his lips, watching the young women out of the corner of his eye. A yawn left her too. Chris glanced over at her and saw the same exhaustion filling her own eyes; her eyes puffy and red from nights of crying herself to sleep, he guessed. He remembered he had longed to do it, but something had beat tears out of him.

Shaking his head, he said, "You tired?"

Allyson shrugged and shook her head, stifling another yawn. The young leader hid a smile at her stubbornness; in so many ways she remembered of his little sister. He tried to not think about her, but the exhaustion drooping on his eyes felt him feeling empty, except for memories and the nightmares.

Suddenly, he heard a small squeak of a question; her voice cracked through a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I….I was supposed to….to…." she paused, steadying her breath, "to….protect….her."

Chris sighed and nodded. "No one….knows why people die….it just can't be helped and you couldn't have-"

"I shouldn't had left work. I could've been there," she whispered, ignoring his comment, her hand sliding against his.

Chris felt his fingers flex out in surprise and shook his head slightly. No this was wrong; he felt his mother's lifeless, cold hand against his as he pressed it against his cheek, begging for her to come back. The hairs on the back his neck stood up as he remembered the belt hitting him over and over again for his useless tears.

His mother lay limp against his lap; her right hand pressed against his cheek as he kissed her palm. Tears flowed down his cheeks; his body shaking with his emotions. Someone yanked him back by his hair, their nails digging into his scalp as he was pulled away from his mother. He felt the slap and burn of the belt against his bare skin. The fourteen year only continued to cry through the blows.

"Tears achieve nothing, Christopher. Stop crying you little son of a bitch, she's not coming back. You killed her so stop those fake tears. You never cared about her," Leo roared at his second son. The young man felt the repeated whipping and then punching in his stomach; those words echoing around him.

Suddenly, he was brought back to the present as Allyson collapsed against him, clinging onto him with the little energy she had left. Chris felt his body stiffen under her touch, his hands glued onto his lap in uncertainty. After a moment, he wrapped his arms loosely around her; his hands stroking her hair in slow motions. Neither of them said anything; only her sobs broke through the silence. He rocked her gently, back and forth on the small bed.

The outside world barely seemed to exist; the haunted voices faded away from his ears as he hugged the young women. She didn't ask anything of him and yet her sobs spoke volumes to him as he held her tighter; his head resting on the top of hers. Allyson shivered, but welcomed the embrace; her own arms resting against his right leg. It seemed like hours passed before her tears subsided and she fell asleep.

Her body almost limp against his as he laid her down on the bed. Draping the blanket around her, he saw how peaceful she looked; her face calm and serene, despite the dangers just beyond the four square walls and her heart. Gradually, he tucked it around her and crawled behind her; his arm around her, the smallest form of protection. Staring down at her, he thought of how much a child she reminded him of, in the smallest of things.

Lowering himself back down, he finally allowed sleep to over take him. His arm still folded over her, protecting her. After an hour, the door creaked open as Kevin popped his head in. Instantly, he saw the two laying in bed and silently shut the door; they deserved some peace and quiet. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips as he walked away to deal with other issues; problems that Chris would have to deal with when he woke up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, barely any actaully "talking" between them that's something new for me. Did there need to be more? What dyou think of the lamost silent interaction between them? I hope you enjoyed. Please review with as much detail as possible. Thanks and next chapter is coming soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, except Kevin, Allyson, the plot and anyother people you haven't seen on the show. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark, not even moonlight shown through the window of the bedroom. Chris shivered beneath the blanket; his small hands hugging it to his chin. He felt his lip tremble as tried to relax his mind, to sleep, but nothing worked. Burns and other bruises were slowly forming along his arms and legs; the soft sheets rubbing against them roughly. Chris bit back his tears as Wyatt's harsh words echoed in his ear.

The hot breath twisting the boy's stomach in knots as his brother said, "big boys don't cry Christopher and don't worry no one's gonna hurt you again."

The child stared at his brother in confusion. Every night Chris was attacked in his sleep by some demon, according to Wyatt. The darkness always concealed the attacker's face even though the energy ball light. Wyatt even made Chris swear not to tell their mother. The child snuggled down further into the blanket, shivering the dark, almost waiting for an attack and for his brother to save him. Suddenly, he heard Wyatt call his name in a hushed, serious tone.

Chris opened his mouth, but paused as he heard Wyatt slip out of bed; his footsteps barely making a sound as he crossed the floor to his brother's bed. Instinctively, Chris closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt those cool blue eyes bearing into him even through the darkness. Rolling over, he saw Wyatt forming an energy ball in his hand. Chris opened his mouth to scream, but Wyatt grabbed him by the color and yanked him forward; their faces inches apart.

The older Halliwell son loosened his grip for a moment and caressed his brother's cheek. "It's a pity; you're nothing, but a huge mistake."

Chris shook his head. "No…Mommy loves me"

Wyatt laughed and ruffled the brown locks. "You pathetic little brat. She doesn't love you. She loves me and only me. Why do you think she never cares enough to stop you from getting hurt by demons?"

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but Wyatt through him back against the wall. A loud thud echoed in the youngest's ears as the darkness swallowed up his older brother once more. In a second, he screamed in agony as an energy ball burned through his shirt to his bare skin.

Chris's eyes snapped open, his body drenched in cold sweet; his heart pounding against his chest as he lay in bed. The white shirt was soaked through, pressed up against his chest. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed deeply. Everything was so messed up. He shuddered as Wyatt's words echoed in his mind, flittering away with each passing moment. A few rays of sunlight flittered through the small window. Noises from beyond the closed door caught his attention and he tried to sit up.

Yet, he was thrust back down onto the bed. Turning his right, he saw Allyson lying in the crook of his arm; a small, fearful expression sketched onto her features as she tugged at the small blanket around her, until it was snuggled under her chin. Her cheeks were a dull, red, tear stained skin; all other color seemed drained out of her face.

Dirty curls hung limp around her, but felt like silk against his bare skin. For a moment, he just stared at her, amazed that his screams hadn't woken her. Slowly, he began to pull his arm from underneath her, trying not to disturb her. Chris didn't even dare to breathe; no it couldn't be possible for her think of him in any way romantic. They were still practically strangers. He felt her shift in her sleep as her eyes inched open. Chris paused and stared down at her; her eyes seeming to pierce straight through him.

"Chris?" she asked, still half asleep. He nodded and on instantly lowered himself back down next to her, his hand caressing her check.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Allyson stared for a moment and the turned away slightly as if embarrassed. Chris felt a tiny felt smile creeping onto his lips, but didn't say anything; afraid of ruining the moment. She glanced over at him and then quickly pulled away; covering up her already clothed body with the blanket. Fear and confusion passed through her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is wrong," she began to ramble, but Chris placed his hand over hers.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, starling both of them. Chris leapt up from the bed just as Kevin poked his head inside. Chris almost sighed in relief, but quickly changed topics, even as his gaze drifted over towards the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

Turning his attention back to his friend, he watched as Kevin shifted his weight from foot to foot as his hands slid into his pockets. His eyes lowered onto the floor and then rose to meet Chris's confused gaze.

"He got a few more of our guys, Chris," Kevin said softly.

Chris's eyes turned to stone as he shook his head. "What do you mean, Kev?"

"When you were away, some of them got restless and took action in their own hands. They were prepared, but his men were better, some were even killed from dark lighters. I tried to get to them to stop, but nothing I said worked…I tried, Chris."

Chris turned away from him and through his hands up in disbelief.

After a moment, he said, "I'm sure you did, but that doesn't excuse what they did. They could've destroyed everything with that one stupid move."

"Just like you, when you left us for a week?" Kevin said, gesturing to the bruises, black and blues and dried blood stained on his shirt.

Chris pressed his eyes together and shook his head. No it wasn't the same, not even close. They had taken action to try and save the world, but Chris had been on the run for something. Once more his eyes drifted over to the young girl….women…no Allyson. She had lowered the blanket and simply listened to the conversation. He could see it in her eyes, she was taking everything in.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Kevin, can you go for a few minutes, I have to change and do you know if any of them got away?"

Kevin sighed deeply and shook his head. "No, none of them made it."

Chris nodded and bowed his head shortly. Kevin glanced over at Allyson and gave a short nod before disappeared; the door closing behind him. Allyson sighed deeply and looked over at Chris, but he didn't meet her eyes. He seemed lost in his thoughts and she seemed to be invisible to him.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she asked, "Chris, are you okay?"

Chris shrugged and began to pull out cloths from the small chest of drawers. Her single question rolled over and over in his mind. After hearing everything about people being killed and dark lighters, her only question was of his wellbeing. No innocent had ever taken the information well when his mother or Aunts had told them about such creatures.

He shook his head; maybe she hadn't caught that part of the conversation. Neither of them spoke, but the silence wasn't awkward or uneasy, it was just silence. After a moment Chris turned around towards her and quietly excused himself. Allyson chuckled lightly and shook her head as she stood up.

"No, Chris, really, this is your room. I need to get out and starch my legs anyway," she said, before darting out of the room.

Chris laughed softly and quickly began to change. His hands trembling as Wyatt's words began to echo in his mind again; the old scars seemed to vibrate more as his fingers ran over them. Everything seemed to stand still as he changed, only his thoughts raced with unanswered questions. Tracing his finger over his right arm, a chill of pleasure and surprise ran down his spine; his thoughts drifting once more to Allyson. Her warm body against his and her cornering for him. He shook his head.

"_No, she doesn't think of you like that, stop it_," he scolded himself as he slipped outside into the main room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I** know it's short and I hope the romance isn't coming too quickly, but it is coming, don't worry. Please review with as much detail as possible. Thanks and more coming soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. It's longer YAY. and I got it up today, I dedicate this chapter to you, "Dreamer" so hope you enjoy. I own NOTHING, except for Allyson, Kevin, and anyone else not from the show. I hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time with Chris and Kevin.  
**

**Chris turned away from him and through his hands up in disbelief. **

**After a moment, he said, "I'm sure you did, but that doesn't excuse what they did. They could've destroyed everything with that one stupid move."**

**"Just like you, when you left us for a week?" Kevin said, gesturing to the bruises, black and blues and dried blood stained on his shirt.**

** Chris pressed his eyes together and shook his head. No it wasn't the same, not even close. They had taken action to try and save the world, but Chris had been on the run for something. Once more his eyes drifted over to the young girl….women…no Allyson. She had lowered the blanket and simply listened to the conversation. He could see it in her eyes, she was taking everything in. **

**Taking a deep breath, he said, "Kevin, can you go for a few minutes, I have to change and do you know if any of them got away?"**

**Kevin sighed deeply and shook his head. "No, none of them made it."**

**Chris nodded and bowed his head shortly. Kevin glanced over at Allyson and gave a short nod before disappeared; the door closing behind him.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sighed deeply; he knew Chris didn't deserve him scolding him like a brother, but he also knew Wyatt's game. The young witch shook his head and glanced over at Allyson. She had run past him with such haste, that's eh had almost stumbled over her own feet. For just a moment, he saw a few tears glinting in her eyes, before she disappeared.

That look struck a nerve in him; he remembered that look from his own mother when his younger siblings were killed in a crossfire. Kevin shuddered, repressing the memory as he tried to focus. In the background, he heard the other leaders discussing more battle plans and ways to sort out food rations.

Clearing his throat, he said, "There are no other options, a group will have to go and try to steal food."

One of the giants laughed. "What do you think we've been doing Kevin? Living like kings, we steal everyday."

The other leaders nodded in agreement. Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew they were right, but finding food was becoming more difficult each day with Lord Wyatt's men everywhere. Suddenly, he saw Chris walking towards them.

Concern passed over his him as he watched the young leader. He was almost dragging his body, like a living corpse; his whole body worn out and ready to collapse at any moment. Kevin sighed deeply and ran over to him, his arm wrapping around other man's shoulder for support.

Chris shoved him off and muttered, "I'm fine, Kevin. What's going on?"

"We're running low in food and with that group gone; _he's _really raised the bounty on all of us. It's not a safe time to go out for anything, but"

Chris shook his head as a yawn escaped him. "No we need food, let him try to stop us." Despite the exhaustion, Chris's eyes flashed with a daring challenge for his brother.

Kevin nodded in agreement and then lowered his voice. "The girl seemed really upset."

"Allyson?" Chris asked quickly.

Kevin nodded, but stared at his old friend. There were a thousand women in the club. Pulling him in a corner, Kevin asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Chris shrugged. "Nothing."

Kevin raised his eyebrows sighed. The young leader shrugged again, but his eyes drifted over in the direction he thought she had gone.

"_Damn it, Chris this is so not the time to be thinking about her. Not with more important….man I'm tired_" he scolded himself.

He paused and felt her hand against his, almost pulling him from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he and Kevin made their way over to the other leaders; the small of soup floating over to them. All six leaders began to run over plans as the refuges began to file up to the small kitchen one at a time. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own little lives and groups of friends that none of them noticed the single girl slipping outside.

Allyson wiped away her tears, leaning against a brick wall across from the club, and sighed deeply. The chilly wind air bit at her face; the open scars burned against her skin as the rough brick dug into her skin. She closed her eyes, allowing the memories to take her away. Even pressed up against the wall, she felt Chris's arm wrapped around her shoulder and breathing in his unnamed scent. A lump caught in her throat as Gwen's last question slipped through her mind. Was it that obvious, but no he didn't think of her that way, it wasn't possible.

"Do you like him?" The question had seemed too simple, but now she wasn't certain.

Pulling her hair away from her face, her bottom lip trembled as goose bumps ran up and down her arms. Suddenly, the sound of broken glass brought her out of her thoughts as her head snapped to the right. Her eyes squinted against the dimmed sunlight, but the figure was unfamiliar to her.

"What's this, Allyson Brown, the whore," the voice said.

Her breath caught in her throat as the voice echoed in her ears. It couldn't be…not here, that part of her life was over. Allyson felt her entire body begin to shake as her feet moved backwards, away from him. For a moment she wanted nothing more then Chris's strong embrace to hold her. Her old boss began to advance upon her quickly, backing her into a corner.

"What are you doing here, Tartin?" Allyson asked, her voice hovering between rage and complete terror.

The cold, sharp claws dug into her neck, even before she opened her mouth to scream.

Tartin leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I cam for you, no one is as beautiful as you."

Allyson's stomach knotted in twenty impossible knots as his hot breath tickled her ear. The old scars seemed to reopen as he slammed her into the brick wall; the vibrations of it raced through her own body as she tried to wriggle out of his firm grip. Tartin only laughed as his other hand slapped her across the other cheek; the same three scars matching the old ones on her left side. He began to press his body against hers and then threw her across the ground; the broken glass slicing her arms as her screamed. Tartin pounced her, his claws pinning her against the damp ground.

Leaning in close he whispered, "You shouldn't have left work, Ally?"

Her eyes grew wide, but she shifted her head to the right. She felt him leaned even closer, but suddenly his body pressure left her as he was thrown across the alley. Allyson didn't even dare to move; her breathing was heavy as she lay on the ground; her hear besting against her chest. Tartin scrambled up to his feet, mumbling something under his breath as his eyes scanned the alley. Everything seemed normal, but something had thrown him off.

Clenching his teeth, he called out, "Show yourself, you worthless"

Kevin and Chris appeared through the blinding light and threw potions at him. Allyson covered her head with her head as demon flesh exploded around them; Tartin's scream piercing the morning air. Chris felt himself sway on his feet as he leaned against the wall, worn out. His eyes drifted over towards the girl shivering on the pavement.

Instantly, Kevin ran over to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. On instinct, she cuddled against him for warmth and protection as he picked her up in his arms. His hands moved with ease and experience as he avoided the fresh bruises along her arms and legs, while her head fell against his chest; a few tears rolling down her face.

But something felt wrong, this wasn't Chris's touch; still strong and protective, but it wasn't his. The smell was like fresh soup, she could name it. Allyson shook her head; it wasn't time to think about this. Through her tears, she felt him move back towards the club. Her eyes moved away from her savior and found Chris. For a moment their eyes locked, but the young leader lowered his eyes, almost ashamed. He hadn't seen it before, but it was clear; the fear and terror in her eyes showed so much….and her true youth.

"_She's sixteen, way to go Chris, you're hitting on a miner, but he's so sweet and just wonderful…no you can't do this,"_ he fought with himself as he went back into the club, carefully checking the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Wyatt smashed the oracle; the glass shattering into a million pieces. His brother was still fighting, even through he was exhausted. Damn their mother for passing her stubbornness to his brother.

"How is he still able to fight?" he asked.

"I could be that damned innocent," a demon suggested.

Wyatt glared at him, but paused as the events unfolded. Innocents had always given Chris strength to defend them, but something about this innocent had been different. When the other guy had gone over to her, he recognized something in his little brother's face, beyond the exhaustion, jealousy. Wyatt almost laughed and shook his head.

"You're jealousy will be the end of you dear little bro," Wyatt sneered as he orbed out to put his plan into motion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin carried the girl down as the four other leaders ran over to him, pounding him with questions. Allyson lay limp in his arms while the leaders stared down at her in almost disgust. Open arguments were heard, but Kevin ignored them as he walked back towards Chris's room. He laid her down on the small bed and quickly returned outside, almost crashing into his old friend.

Before Chris could ask, he said, "We need healing potions now!"

Without another word, Kevin dashed away to get some. _How dare Kevin take care of her, he barely knew her_. The young leader watched his friend leave and then walked into his room; her eyes instantly falling onto the young girl. Dark curls were clumped together in knots. Fresh blood ran down her arms, staining the damp blue cloth. Slivers of glass sparkled in the dim light in her skin. He felt his breath catch in her throat as he stared through her cloths, right to her core. Every curve and dip of her chest seemed to be opened to him. Suddenly, she groaned as her head rolled to one side; her eyes fluttering open just as Chris shifted his own.

"Chr….Chris, what happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

Instantly, he moved over towards her and gently pushed her back down; his fingers tracing the ends of her hair. A small stiff, serious smile played onto his lips as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's okay, just relax," he ordered her softly.

Allyson nodded and lay back down on the bed; her hand moving over towards his; their fingertips brushing against each other. Neither of them raised their eyes to meet the other and silence passed over them. Each was lost in their own thoughts until a knock brought them back.

Another woman with jet black hair ran into the room, healing potions and bandages in a basket, jingling as she rushed into the room. Tripping over her feet, she fell onto the ground at Chris's feet, bowing before him. Chris stared at her and gently helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, Jane," he said.

"Sir, I think"

"Chris, Jane. We're all in a first name basis remember?" the leader said.

Jane nodded shortly, apologetically as she placed the basket on the table. "Right, Chris, sir, I think I should take care of her. You need to rest yourself-"

"Thank you for the offer, but I got it."

"Chris, sir…." Her voice trailed away from the firm, cold stare that she was given.

Nodding her head, she left the room without a word, closing the door behind her. Allyson glanced over at him as he began to sort things out, laying the items out on the table. She watched him read each item carefully and thoughtfully; his emerald eyes completely focused on the task at hand. She shifted her eyes away as he turned towards her, staring at her. The silent exchange of glances continued for a few moments, but then Chris began to unroll a bandage.

Looking at her, he said, "I'm going to have to clean you up, is that okay?"

Allyson nodded, her breath lodged in her throat. His hands felt rough and untrained as he hit the fresh bruises along her arms. She winced, but didn't pull away. Each bandage and piece of cloth wrapped around her body was roughly closed. It soon become entangled in the each other as their bodies moved together; her hands guiding his as he tried to wrap a bandage around her arm, while his covered her with protection. They sat on the bed without any thoughts except to help each other.

After a couple of minutes, Chris pulled back and stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants; his fingers marked with her blood.

"Okay, well, now all you have to do is get some rest, Miss Allyson," he said, mimicking a doctor.

Allyson didn't laugh, but shuddered, even with the blanket draped around her shoulders. Chris raised his eyebrows in confusion and sat down next to her.

Placing a hand on her knee, he asked, "What's wrong, Ally?"

She shifted her leg away from his touch and stared down at him coldly.

"That's what the doctors told me after the fire. They said that…that….my….my parents would be fine and they died. Burned alive in a fire. And all the stupid doctors told me was to get rest, everything would be fine…." Her voice broke as tears chocked her. She shifted her eyes down onto her lap and shook her head; teardrops hitting against her hands.

Chris sucked in a deep breath. Nothing was worse than having your parents die and when she was so young. He glanced over at the door and the back at the trembling girl. Without a word, he sat down beside her arm wrapped his arm around her, her head leaning against his shoulder. Tears stained his shirt as she buried her face into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but rubbed her back in small circles.

"I know that nothing I saw can make it better, but crying won't solve anything. It never does and self pity isn't the right thing to do either. Everyone out there knows loss and it's unfair to think that you're the only one scuffing," he said.

"Have you?" she asked, pulling away.

He turned towards her; their eyes locked as he nodded. She didn't even have to know; his eyes told the tale for him. A tale of complete sorrow, guilt, anger, and terror, all rolled together in his eyes, but no tears. He didn't cry, not even a single tear even rimmed his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved his hand and wiped away her tears with his index finger.

A small, sympatric, understanding smile curled on his lips. Chris stared into her eyes and slid his hand around, caressing her cheek as she leaned into his palm. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she breathed deeply. Allyson felt her own hand covering his before their eyes locked. Suddenly, he broke eye contact and cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

Lowering his hand from her cheek, he said, "Well, just try and get some sleep."

"You need sleep too, Chris," she said softly, grabbing at his hand.

Chris turned back towards her, glancing from their clasped hands and back at her.

Forcing out a laugh, he said, "Yeah, I will don't worry."

His fingers slid out from beneath hers and he quickly turned and darted quickly out of the room. Leaning against the door, he sighed deeply and whispered, "Wow."

Shaking his head, he returned to work with the other leaders, but Kevin led him away from the group.

"Chris, you need sleep, look at you, you can barely stand on your own two feet, Man."

"Man, knock it off…I'm…." he yawned and his head began to droop, "I'm…fine."

Kevin shook his head and took out a potion of his pocket and handed it to his friend. "Here, it's a dreamless sleeping draft, you need it."

Chris glanced at the bottle, to Kevin, and back to the bottle. After a little mental debate, he drank it; the potion burning his tongue as he swallowed it. Kevin helped his friend over a couch and soon Chris drifted off to sleep…completely black and empty, except for a flicker of sky clear blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please give as much detail as possible. And as a guy, Chris wouldn't really know how to fix stuff like a bandage and stuff. so yeah that's my explanation for that. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks and next chapter coming soon. **

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own NOTHING except for Allyson, Kevin, and anyone else not seen in the show. I hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:  
**

**Shaking his head, he returned to work with the other leaders, but Kevin led him away from the group. **

**"Chris, you need sleep, look at you, you can barely stand on your own two feet, Man."**

**"Man, knock it off…I'm…." he yawned and his head began to droop, "I'm…fine."**

**Kevin shook his head and took out a potion of his pocket and handed it to his friend. "Here, it's a dreamless sleeping draft, you need it."**

**Chris glanced at the bottle, to Kevin, and back to the bottle. After a little mental debate, he drank it; the potion burning his tongue as he swallowed it. Kevin helped his friend over a couch and soon Chris drifted off to sleep…completely black and empty, except for a flicker of sky clear blue eyes. (AN - Six months is a long time for people to develop their strong feelings for each other)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months, it didn't seem possible. Food was still short in supply, but the leaders tried hard not show it. The best fighters went with search parties went out piled with potions. Everyone was pitching in wherever they could; winter was almost over, but spring and summer seemed to be worse. Demons and warlocks living above ground made it impossible to steal it.

No one dared to say it, but as the months dragged on, unsettlement was stirring within the resistance, despite the leaders efforts. It seemed to be that time was the key. Many members wanted to fight and others shook in their books, just wishing to survive and nothing more.

The late afternoon heat drifted through the window, breaking her thoughts put of her book. Allyson sighed deeply as she closed a book, setting down next to the bed. She looked around the room, which had become her home over the past months. It felt so familiar, the one consistent in her life at the moment.

So much had happened and she was finally completely healed, except for trying herself out easily. Harsh noises from the other room brought her back to reality. Gradually, she slid out of the small bedroom and into the main area. Instantly, her eyes landed on the young leader, parched on top of the stairs. His hands were held high trying to call for silence, but the harsh numbers of the refuges drowned him out.

"We're starving!" people cried.

Others shouted out for the children and the need to take action now. Everyone was overlapping each in their requests, that it seen become a complete jumble of noise to an outsider. Chris sighed in frustration, his fingers tapping on the rail with impatience. Beside him, Kevin patted his shoulder with reassurance, but Chris shoved him off.

No one could fix this, because everything they said was true. Shaking his head, he surveyed the crowd once more and paused as his gaze landed on the familiar dark hair and blue eyes. For a moment, he wondered if she could see him, but then shook his head.

"_Stop thinking about her, it's been months and still she hasn't told you how_…." He was brought of his thoughts as Kevin nudged him in the ribs.

Blinking, he saw the crowd quieting down; faces of anger still staring up at the leader with the same impatience as they waited for a response. Glancing once more at Allyson, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I know all your complaints, but yeah you're right. Food is short, but a full scale attack right now it's out of the question. Partially, with new children around. Do you want to leave them defenseless and without their families, like us. All you're asking for is for the cycle to keep continuing, if not asking for _him_ to come in and kill us all, including the children…." His voice trailed off as he saw mothers holding their children tighter to their chests.

No they weren't children; children should live in a world where their biggest problem was a scrapped knee. These small people would only grow up to be soldiers even before they were ten years old; their lives not even beginning. Chris sighed deeply and for a moment longed for his mother to be there with him. Piper always knew what to say. Next to him, Kevin cleared his throat and gestured to the crowd again. The young leader nodded and trued to address the group again, a small lump catching in his throat; thoughts of his mother circling through his mind.

"There is no reason to be afraid, he can't come in here, I've made that impossible and so did my mother. In terms of food, we're all doing the best we can. Now please go back to your groups, I think dinner about ready," he said firmly, his eyes flashing with a challenge to anyone daring to say anything else.

Mumbles of agreement and fear swept through the room as the crowd parted into their own separate groups or families. Kevin tossed his friend a small smile before he descended the stairs. Chris paused for a moment as he scanned the room again; his knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing. After a few seconds, he spotted her sitting by the bar. Taking a deep breath, he walked down towards her, but was soon swept away by the other leaders. Allyson heard them leave and sighed.

"_Of course he doesn't want to be with you, he has other things to worry about. Don't be selfish_," she scolded herself.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. No one paid her any attention as lines drew up along the bar trying to get a drink.

Swinging around on the stool, she whispered, "happy birthday to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a distance, Chris sighed deeply. Something was wrong with her, but he couldn't imagine what it was. The other leaders were still discussing tactics for getting more food, but Chris's thoughts were far away from food. Kevin nudged the young leader, but Chris ignored him. Even after six months, he still had not completely forgiven Kevin from touching her.

"_Not that he knows how you feel_ _and maybe this evening will make up for it_.," Chris reminded himself bitterly and a little bit of hope.

Shaking his head, he excused himself and went off to find the young women. Opening the door to their bedroom, he peeked in. Allyson was parched on the bed, her whole body shaking as a few tears rolled down her face. He took a deep breath and entered the room, startling her.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Quickly, she wiped her tears away and rolled her eyes. For a few minutes, nether of them spoke lost in their own thoughts.

Walking over to her, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No!"

"Allyson, really what's wrong?" he asked, bending down next to her as his hand ran over her knee.

She shifted away from his touch and sighed. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked over to a cracked mirror hanging on a nail. The crack ran down her cheek; the old scars of her old life shied through her tears; her fingertips gingerly ran across the cold glass. Seventeen, the number rolled over in her mind. It didn't seem right, not after her while family was died; celebrating her last party seemed like a million years ago.

Chris stared at her reflection, her whole face seemed to cut from stone; the three cuts along her cheeks told a story of the battle she had fought during her life. Dark hair hung limp against her shoulders, shielding herself from the world. He had a billion scars of his own battle, but she seemed so strong against all of the pain she had suffered. Chris walked over to her and lightly rested his hand against her shoulder, staring into the mirror too.

"What's wrong, Allyson?" he asked.

The girl didn't respond, but her reflection leaned back against him, her head resting at his shoulder. On instinct, his arm wrapped around her as he gave her reassessing squeeze. For a moment they stared at way, but just as quickly she broke away from him, breaking the peaceful image of them. Of her parents of all the lovers living in this corrupt world.

Turning her around to face him, he said, "Would you come with me for a sec.?"

Allyson stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Clasping her hand, he led her silently through the club and out the back. Reaching the door, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Close you're eyes," he said.

She nodded and heard the door open with a loud squeak. The chilly spring air bit against her cheek, but his touch sent warmth throughout her body. Chris led her out into the alley, both hands locked within his as he instructed her to take a step up. Slowly, he pulled her hands up and around his neck, his own hands resting around her waist. Allyson frowned her eyebrows in confusion as they began to sway without any music. The hard cement of the ground allowed him to tap out the beat. Soon he was humming the beat to himself, his foot stopping.

Lowering his head towards her, he whispered, "open."

Allyson obeyed and gasped and held onto him tighter. Wind rushed past her a littler quickly; her cheeks flushed pink, contrasting her bright blue eyes. Her legs kicked against the air, praying for solid ground and her lip trembled; but Chris smiled down at her as his own hold on her tightened with his left hand.

The couple spun around with the small music, the young leader hummed. Allyson felt her mouth open, but Chris silenced her, his index finger resting against her lips. She paused, but a tiny, sad smile slid onto her lips as his eyes searched for an answer. As if reading her mind, he chuckled lightly, his right hand playing with a few stray pieces of her hair.

"Kevin told me, it was your birthday, do you like it?"

She leaned against him; her arms tightening around his neck, her head resting against his chest as they danced in air. Gradually, he moved away from her, his right hand still wrapped around her waist and his left hand folded into her right. Terrified screams, sirens sounded in the distance, but neither of them seemed to notice as the continued to dace. A waltz, she realized. Pulling away, she stared up at, tears rimmed her eyes. Chris frowned silently and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Allyson shook her head, her voice cracking with memories. "No, but…my father had just started to teach me the waltz."

Chris sighed in relief, but tossed her a small smile as he spun her around; the air finally becoming like solid ground to her.

"He taught you well. Most girls don't know the waltz," he said.

Coming back together, she smiled at him too. "Yeah, it is a shame, it's a pretty dance."

The young leader nodded, lowering to them back onto the ground. Allyson smiled, but was suddenly thrown against the pavement as Chris covered her. The door opened to the club and Kevin shouted something to Chris, but he didn't seem to hear, his thoughts solely in the young women before him. Jumping up, he faced the demon and smirked flung his hand out, but the demon laughed without even a step backwards.

Glancing over at Kevin he shouted, "Get her out of here"

He was thrown back against the wall. Allyson tried to run over to him, but Kevin held her back, in the shadows of the club, concealing them. She watched in silence as Chris and the demon fought; her heart pounding against her chest. All the attacks melted into one massive wave that it was impossible to tell who threw which one.

"Kevin you have to help him!" she cried in desperation.

At the sound of her voice, Chris paused and turned towards her; the demon cutting him with a knife. Chris fell to his knees, his own blood making a small pool beside him. The demon smirked and flung out his hand into the shadows, sending Kevin and Allyson crashing into the door, knocking Kevin out. Allyson watched in horror as the demon walked over to the young leader, pulling him roughly to his feet; his pale face staring back at her through the darkness. She tried to scream for help, but Chris managed to shake his head, slightly, silencing at once.

"Well, Mr. Halliwell, you've given the great Lord so much trouble. Now it's time for your punishment," the demon sneered, before shimmering out, his arm wrapped tightly around Chris's shoulders.

Everything was still and silent. Allyson moved out of the shadows on her hands and knees. His blood coated her fingers as a tear rolled down her face. A single word kept repeating in her mind even as she tried to deny it. Halliwell, no, that wasn't possible. No not Chris…he was Chris Perry, not Halliwell. Anyone but a Halliwell. She remembered it now; demons had started the fire by order….by order of a Halliwell.

"Allyson…where are you?" Kevin asked. She didn't respond, but he pulled at her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"We need to get back inside."

She didn't even fight as he helped her stand and brought her back inside. Her world crashing around her once more. Everything was so screwed up…and Chris, she shook her head. She couldn't think of him, even as that single world echoed in her ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was laid upon a bed in Lord Wyatt's room; the demon bowed shortly and left. The blonde Lord smirked playfully as he stood over his unconscious little brother. Everything was perfect, as the back of his hand brushed the young leader's cheek tenderly. His little brother had certainly grown; he was the spitting image of their mother.

Lowering down, he whispered, "Welcome home, Christopher….don't worry that innocent was worth nothing to me. You're the one that betrayed me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review with as much detail as possible. I hope I made up for the shortness with the romance and the drama. Please review thanks and the nect chapter will be up soon. Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. i OWN Allyson, Kevin, anyone else you don't see in the show and the plot. I own NOTHING ELSE. The song, "Tears of an Angel" belongs to Ryandan. I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he?" The terrorized and anger cries echoed in her mind and she tried to shake the memory away.

A week had passed, a whole damned week and still no answer or plan of action. Panic swirled around the resistance. No one listened to each other as different plans to take Wyatt down swept through, like fresh gossip, but not once was Chris's name ever brought up. Allyson sighed, clinging to the sheets, the cloth stained both with death and protection. She took a deep, shaky breath and left the bedroom, the need to get away was breaking her heart.

Opening the door, more whispers flew about the room, all eyes turned on her. Glares of hatred bore into her as she passed while hushed conversations surrounded her. Their words fall on deaf ears, but their eyes told her everything. She was being blamed for everything and a part of her agreed with them. Rough hands grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall.

"You little whore, was it your plan to get Chris out of the way, like that?" a young giant sneered, his nails digging into her skin.

Allyson struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold while others closed in around them. Her mouth fell open to scream, but was cut off by hollow laughter. The giant leaned in closer; their faces only inches apart.

"Enough!" a fierce voice called out from behind the small group.

Everyone parted at once; their voices finally silent as they divided back into the normal groups. Only the giant refused to release her and glared at the intruder. Allyson held her breath, but a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The voice was familiar, but she loathed him even more. Shaking his head, the giant glanced over his shoulder and cursed under his breath.

"Leave it alone, Kevin. It's this whore's fault he was taken and signed out death warrant," he said, pulling her around in front of him, pressing their bodies together.

Kevin sighed deeply; his eyes worn out with black bags around them. But something in his posture seemed to show an age old wisdom. Without a word, Kevin placed his hand on top of the large hands, staring directly into the giant's eyes. Slowly, he released his grip around the girl and shoved her to the ground defeated. More whispers began to circulate around the room, but the new leader ignored them as he knelt down beside the girl. Her body shook, but she pulled away from his touch against her back.

"No…" she said, raising her head to look at him.

Kevin bit his lip and shook his head, resting his hand back onto the girl. Again she pulled away. Her face was stained with tears, the bangs glued to her forehead from sweat and her cloths were torn. It almost seemed impossible for Kevin to see what his friend had seen in her with beauty, but he admired her courage. Even surrounded by all the hatred, she was still strong. Yet, under Wyatt's reign, only the strong did survive, the weak weren't even given the mercy of death. No they were playthings for the demons and others who believed in Wyatt's twisted mind of power.

Shaking those thoughts away, he leaned in close and whispered, "go back to your room. I'll be there shortly."

Allyson glared at him, but then sighed in defeat. All the harsh words crushed her heart even more.

"_If I even have one anymore_," she thought bitterly as she followed his advice.

Her eyes lowered onto the ground as she moved past the crowds, but their firm stares still burned against her skin. Kevin cleared his throat and began to speak, but his words were only static to her ears. Everything except the whispers and Chris's piercing scream echoed in her mind. Words still seemed to have escaped her as she shut the door, shutting out the world. Allyson leaned back against the door, wiping away the last remaining tears. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door; her body frozen to the spot.

"It's me," Kevin said softly.

Pressing her lips together, she opened the door and he quickly slipped inside. He scanned the room for a moment, his eyes resting upon the small bed. An image of Chris and Allyson swept through his mind, but it was unfocussed and foggy, like trying to remember a dream.

Allyson cleared her throat and asked, "What do you want, Kevin?"

He almost physically cringed at the sound of her voice. She blamed him as much as the resistance blamed her. Her cries of help had been rolling over in his mind the past couple of days, but now faced to face with her; the day seemed to play itself out in front of him again. Everything had happened to fast and to keep the resistance secret was what had mattered the most. He shook his head as his eyes lowered onto his hands which had held her back, away from harm.

Slowly, he took a deep breath and stared at her. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, they had no right to act you-"

"And you have no right to not try and save your friend," she said quietly.

Kevin took a small step back; her words hit him hard, it would have been better if had screamed at him. The quiet tone seemed ten million times worse. His hands lowered back to his hands as another memory swept over him.

Chris's words rang in his mind, "Get her out of here."

The last time he had heard those words were from his father in law and his wife had cried out that she had to help him. He had listened to her, releasing her, but it hadn't been good enough. His fingers curled into a fist; his nails cutting into his palms as a single tear rolled down his face. Snapping his head up, he glared at her; the women Chris had put his life on the line for; an ungrateful whore who new nothing about the rules and laws of fighting against a tyrant like Wyatt.

Gaping her arms, he cried, "how dare you assume to know what the other leaders and I are doing. You know nothing about war, little girl."

"I know nothing about war, a Halliwell, like Mr. Christopher himself, ordered by parents to dye fro something they never did."

Kevin paused in his next attack and thought about her words. No wonder she been cooped up in the room for the past week.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "That was Chris's brother, Wyatt, Allyson. He's only interested in power and anyone who's weak or is standing in his way dies. That's his game and mortals….like….urh you are the weakest link in Wyatt's messed up eyes," he explained.

"But why would Chris lye to me?" she asked.

"He didn't, but he hates being related to the over lord of the world. And his middle name is Perry anyway," he said.

Allyson nodded slowly as more memories of that day came to her mind. She remembered a young man, a few years older than her with blonde hair…and Chris's hair was brown. The women sighed in relief.

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "I don't even know what Chris sees in you. For not trusting him-"

"I don't know what Chris sees in you. No best friend….almost a brother would let his brother get taken like that," Allyson said; her own anger boiling just below the surface as she pulled away from him.

Once more, her words seemed to shatter him; the truth of those words crushing his heart as he stared at the young women. She seemed to know what nerves to hit each time she spoke. Taking a deep breath, he folded his hands around hers and stared into her eyes. A small gasp escaped his lips as he stared into the half dimmed light of her blue gaze. It took a moment, but he finally regained his composer, staring directly at her.

Sweat damped his hands, but he didn't lower them. "Listen to me, Allyson. We're getting him back, don't worry."

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

Kevin released her hand and caressed her cheek; his fingers running through her dark curls. Neither of them said anything, but he tossed her a tiny, encouraging smile and nodded softly. She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. A shiver ran down her spine as she accepted his touch, but memories of her father began to swim through her mind. Tears rolled down her face, but she gestured to Kevin to leave. Closing the door, he sighed deeply. Still facing the door, he laid his hand against the wood as though wanting to comfort the young women.

"I don't know how, but we'll get him back," he whispered.

"Kevin, there you are. We need to act quickly," a female voice called from behind him.

Kevin turned and frowned as the Phoenix came walking over him. Dressed all in black, she reminded him of her true nature and instantly his guard went up; his face set in stone as he addressed her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Bianca didn't even seem to notice his change in demeanor and continued in hushed tones. Her brown eyes searched around the room as though she was being watched.

Folding his arms over his chest, the new leader asked, "What do you mean, Phoenix?"

"Chris is alive, but we have to act quickly," Bianca said.

"Why the hell should I trust you, just cause Chris does, does not mean I'll be so easily fooled," Kevin said firmly.

Bianca rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved her away. The phoenix almost chuckled, but her facial expression didn't change as she leaned in closer.

"Do you have a choice?" she asked.

Kevin paused for a moment and glanced around. The resistance was crumbling around him, despite how hard he tried. Glancing back at the closed door, he sighed and turned back to Bianca. She stared at him for a few seconds; her fingers tapping against her skin almost impatiently.

After a moment, Kevin asked, "what do we do?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dreamed of her again. Those blue eyes that seemed to see into his very soul. Her worn out and survivor face haunted his dreams. He wanted her.... no needed to see her. Emerald eyes snapped open, agonizing pain shooting through his body. All around him, blue, white, and black light blurred his vision as he hovered between conciseness and unconsciousness.

Burns ran along his arms with small blisters; the shirt torn open, only held together by small threads. Fresh blood trickled down his forehead as he was smashed against the cold rock wall of the cell. Suddenly, a voice called out from in front of him, but the owner was hard to determine through the pain.

It stopped instantly and Chris fell to the floor, limp. Couching up blood, he tried to focus, but he shut his eyes to block out at least the smallest amount of pain. Footsteps echoed off the dirt ground; the vibrations of those steps resounding through the prisoner's body. A hollow chuckle reached his sore ears as a hand roughly grabbed Chris, forcing him to look up. The prisoner stared into the cold steel eyes of his brother.

"Did you enjoy you're nap, little Christopher?" Wyatt asked, a smirk sliding onto his face.

His little brother didn't respond, but chocked up more blood. In disgust, Wyatt tossed Chris back onto the ground.

After a moment, Chris swallowed and asked, "Why…why don't you just kill me?"

Wyatt chuckled again, kneeling down beside his brother. Brushing the brown locks away, he caressed his little brother's cheek with as much tenderness as a lover. Chris shifted away from his touch, but Wyatt forced him to look back at him.

A small, playful smirk spread across his lips. "No one is as good as you, Christopher."

"No, Wy, how would you know?" Chris asked softly; even the words felt disgusting upon his tongue.

Wyatt leaned down close and whispered into his ear. "Family's always better, even Dad said that families stick together, Bro," he pulled back less amused, "and besides I need information-"

"Then kill me, Wy. You always wanted to, just like Mom-"

Chris crawled into a ball as Wyatt kicked him in the stomach.

"You son of a bitch. Mom was a worthless, powerless whore who ignored you and only cared about herself. Why do you care about her, god damn you, Christopher," Wyatt cried; throwing a fireball at his little brother.

Chris barely flinched; his body limp against the ground. Wyatt turned sharply and gave short orders to the guards and orbed out. Bianca sighed in relief and singled silently to Kevin through the shadows. He nodded and tucked the potions securely in his pockets before he moved into the torch light.

Demon's heads snapped up at the intrusion and began to send fireballs and energy at the younger witch. Kevin dodged them all with skill and tossed potions at the demons before they burst into flames; their screams cut off by the cries of the other prisoners. Bianca killed four by herself and dashed into Chris's cell.

Everything outside the cell was a maze of fire, energy balls, potions and screams that it was impossible to tell who was fighting or the outcome. Bianca pressed her fingers to Chris's neck and sighed in relief. His pulse was still strong. She sighed softly before rushing back into the battle. After a few minutes, the dust cleared; the corridors completely empty except for the cries from the other prisoners. Kevin fell to the ground holding his leg as warm red blood began to stain his hands and jeans.

Tugging at his arm, Bianca said, "Come on, Chris is alive and more will be becoming soon."

Kevin nodded and hobbled over to his injured friend as Bianca laid either hand on both men and shimmered out of the cell. Only moments later, Wyatt orbed back in; his eyes searching up and down the corridors and in the cell. A piercing scream of anger echoed off the walls as he cursed the heavens.

The small group reappeared in a park across the city. A white, broken angel stood in the background; vines crawled around it and the grass was completely dried away.

Setting him down on the bench, Kevin said, "We need healing potions now."

"Why can't we just ask one of the white lighters to heal him? Banana asked. Kevin shook his head in frustration and sighed deeply.

Staring down at his old friend, he said, "He's the only one left besides him."

Bianca bit her lip and brushed her hair away from her face. "Okay, then what do we do? He's almost gone."

"No, he's not!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin, he's coughing up his own blood-"

Suddenly, a gentle jingle broke through the argument, but neither of them could find the source of the sound. The two stared at each other as Kevin bated something away from his ear. A small pink light swam down and hover over the young leader. Bianca raised her arm, but Kevin held her back, watching the small speck move up and down Chris's face. Tiny hands ran over his face and down to his throat and paused. Gradually, a light golden glow surrounded his throat; those small hands moving up and around.

After a few seconds, the golden and pink glow began to fade turning gray. Kevin held out his hand as the tiny body fell into his palm died. The bright glow flickering out with the last moments of life from a small pendant with an AZ crisscrossed over each other; the symbol of fairy royalty. Bianca stared down at the small fairy confused and glanced up at Kevin who seemed just as puzzled.

"Allyson?" a faint voice called out.

Both witch and phoenix turned and stared down at Chris as his eyes fluttered open. Kevin reached under his shoulders and helped his friend sit up. He winced, but glanced back and forth between Kevin and Bianca.

Rubbing his head, he asked, "What happened? How's Allyson?"

"Not now, Chris, we need to get you back. Bianca go back before Wyatt thinks you betrayed him. We can't lose that insider view," Kevin said.

The phoenix nodded and ruffled Chris's hair gently before shimmering away. Chris shook his head and rubbed his throat lightly as Kevin sat down next to his friend. The tiny creature still held in his palm as he sawed it to the young leader. Gingerly, Chris traced the small pendant with his fingertips and sighed in regret and confusion. Stories from his childhood came back to him about how his mother and aunts had helped a girl named Kate save a fairy princess from evil trolls. Could this fairy be some relation to the princess? The young leader shook his head softly; it wasn't time to ponder on that.

"Allyson, is she okay?" Chris asked, terror passing through his eyes.

Kevin bit back a small smile of proud and worry. After everything Chris had just gone through in the last week, his first thought was of the girl. But then he remembered, that was what love was, he had experienced that first hand. Silently, he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep Chris from going through more heart ache.

"Chris, we need to get out of here," Kevin whispered urgently, tugging at his arm. Chris nodded, grabbing his friend's arm before orbing back to the resistance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling without seeing it.

She felt Gwen beside whispering into her ear. "Call for help from fairies, mommy always told you that they would help us, isn't that right?"

The young women chuckled lightly, chocking on her tears. Her mother had always told her stories of how she had rescued the fairy princess, Thistile, and that they had sworn to protect their family ever since. Yet in the world of Wyatt's reign it seemed impossible to believe in fairies and all that make believe stuff. Only from her mother's persistence and belief had Allyson kept the stories alive for Gwen, despite her disbelief.

Gwen had memorized the storied by heart by the time she was four and had tried to convince Allyson that she too saw fairies, watching over them. Rolling onto her side, a tear slid down her cheek at how foolish it had seemed now. In desperation to help Chris, she had called upon the fairy Arkcrin, the grandson of Princess Thistile, according to Gwen. But nothing had happened and she scolded herself to even believe in that stuff.

"Only children who believe in them can see them," she recited from her sister.

Shaking her head, she sat up, pushing the blanket away. Noises from beyond the closed door brought her out of her thoughts as she stood up and opened it. Cheers erupted all around the room with thunderous applause. She tried to see through the large mass of people, but everything was blocked from her view. Biting her lip, she began to push past them, but even more of them held her back.

In defeat, the young women slipped back into the bedroom shutting the door. Only minutes later, tears began to roll down her face; her pale blue shirt and white skirt already stained with blood. The blisters on her wrists seeped through the fabric. Sitting back on the bed, Allyson took a deep shaky breath, pressing a cloth to her sore wrists. She was completely cut off from the resistance members and even out of all the leaders meetings.

"_Knock it off Allyson, you're not that important_," she scolded herself.

"How can you say that, you're a really special person," someone called out as the door opened.

Allyson's head snapped up and saw Chris leaning against the door, staring at her with his famous half grin. Millions of feelings and questions raced through her mind, but none of seemed to matter as she stared at him; her heart pounding against her chest. Dried blood ran along his arms and forehead despite the fresh gray shirt and blue jeans. His face was worn with a terror that she couldn't even begin to imagine. He started to walk towards her, but he collapsed onto the ground. Instantly, she ran over to him and wrapped his arm around her as she supported him back to the bed.

"What…how are you here?" she asked.

Chris stared out towards the main area and sighed deeply. "You can thank Kevin and Bianca for that, Allyson."

She was about to ask another question, but Chris cut her off; his fingertips stroking her wrists gingerly, noticing the fresh blood. "Allyson, what happened?"

The young women shifted away from his touch and turned away from him. "None of your business, Chris."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He needed to see her, hold her, and see those half enchanted blue eyes again. Slowly, he pulled the sleeves up and stared down at the broken, bleeding skin. Tears hit his hand and he stared up at her again. Only one question parched on the tip of tongue.

"Why?" he asked.

Allyson lowered her gaze and shrugged; her whole body beginning to tremble.

"Everything that ever mattered to me has been taken from you. So why should I care about myself anymore. I…I can't take the pain anymore, Chris. It started after Gwen….passed away and I just couldn't stop…and then after you were taken….nothing else seemed to matter…." her voice trailed off.

The young leader stared at her in shock and grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumb against her sore wrist. Her words didn't make any sense to him. How could she think of herself as any less than the amazing girl she was? Softly, he began to hum and gradually began to sing; his voice growing louder with each verse.

**Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will run to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me**

Allyson lowered her eyes onto their hands and shook her head, allowing her eyes to wonder to anything but him. Chris still continued to sing.

**Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  
Tears Of An Angel **

**So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear**

Allyson shivered from his touch, but he turned her to look at him. Chris caressed her cheek as his index finger wiped away her tears.

**Little one dont let go **

She flung herself into him, burying her face into his chest; his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her from harm, while he continued to sing.  
**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**

**Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie**

Slowly, her tears subsided and her shaking began to stop as his singing faded away and he simply hummed the tune. After a while, she pulled away from him and stared at him, ashamed.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "You feel any better?"

Allyson nodded gently, but still refused to look at him directly. Cracking his index finger under chin, he raised her eyes until they were locked with his.

"Please tell me that what you said was a lie, Ally," he said.

"No, but I couldn't deal with it….I care about you a lot," she said.

As soon as those words left her lips, she pulled away from his touch and lowered her gaze back onto her lap. Chris sighed and again placed his hands on hers.

"I….I care about a lot too, Ally," he said, now lost in memories of the past week. "You're the one that kept me going. The one I had to see just one last time. I….I never thought I would feel this way about someone, but being away from you was….was worse than any other torture given to me," he said gently.

Allyson raised her eyes slightly and then locked her eyes with his; her breath catching in her throat as his words rolled over in his mind. He couldn't possible feel the same way. Chris shook his head gently and stared directly into her eyes.

"I…I love you," he said softly.

Allyson's eyes widened as his words echoed in her mind. The whole world seemed to stop spinning as she stared into his eyes.

"I….I love you too, Chris," he leaned in, but she placed her hand over his lips, "on one condition."

Chris seemed puzzled, but saw the half amusement in her eyes and chuckled lightly. "What?"

"That you never lie to be again, promise?" she asked. Chris nodded, his right hand cupping the back of her neck as he drew her closer; their faces only inches apart.

"Promise," he whispered.

They sealed that promise with a kiss and for just that single moment, everything was peaceful and bliss, even with death just outside the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, my longest chapter this far and the kissed. YAY! I really hope Chris wasn't to out of charator with admitting his feelings to Allyson. I tried to keep it in there, but it's hard. I've become addicted to the song, in thsi chapter, I'm listening it right now and Ijust wanted to use it in this story. So I hope it worked out. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with as much detail as possible given the length of this chapter that really could be a lot. Don't worry more drama will follow them. I hope you enjoyed it and more coming soon, but please don't expect all chapters to be this long. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kevin, Allyson, and plot. I hope you enjoy. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time  
**

** "I….I love you too, Chris," he leaned in, but he placed her hand over his lips, "one on condition."**

**Chris seemed puzzled, but saw the half amusement in her eyes and chuckled lightly. "What?"**

**"That you never lie to be again, promise?" she asked. Chris nodded, his right hand cupping the back of her neck as he drew her closer; their faces only inches apart. **

**"Promise," he whispered. They sealed that promise with a kiss and for just that single moment, everything was peaceful and bliss, even with death just outside the door.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt paced up and down the throne room; his hands wringing in frustration. Demons stood in align silently, watching their master. No one spoke as those cold blue eyes scanned over the small group with a deathly glare. His knuckles cracked separately as if counting off numbers. Blonde curls glinted in the lamp light; the flames flickering across the titled floor. Footsteps slowly tapped against the title as his gaze rested on a figure beyond the row of demons.

"How could you let him get away?" the dark lord asked through clenched teeth.

The two rows of demons parted at almost at once to let the figure through. Darkness concealed their face, but their dark eyes danced with fire as he cleared his throat. "I wasn't excepting the attack anymore than you my Lord, but I didn't see it"

"You didn't see it?" Wyatt asked, his hands crossed over his chest as his eyes narrowed.

The figure bowed his head slightly and cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, my Lord, but you got him once surely you can do it again."

"Christopher learns from his mistakes, so to trick him is almost impossible," the dark Lord growled in frustration.

He waved his hand in dismissal and sat down on the throne, drumming his fingers together. Everything was so messed up and his brother was a thorn in his side. And still the resistance was hidden from him. Growling low in his throat, he cursed under his breath. His little brother was going to pay no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson snuggled up against the young leader breathing in his unknown scent; his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. She felt his body stiffen a little, but then slowly relax as he rested his head gently on top of hers. Calloused fingers ran through her hair gingerly. The small drops of fresh blood spotted her hair as his fingers traced the scars around her wrists.

Noises from the outside broke through the peaceful moment and she felt him stiffen again. Pulling away, she stared at up at him with her eyes searching for an answer. He stared back at her and sighed as his eyes lowered onto his lap. It seemed so unreal as her fingers ran gingerly against her lips; the kiss still hovering over them.

After a moment, she asked, "So….what now?"

Chris shrugged as his hand tightened its hold on hers. Everything was going to fast and the week spent apart from her felt like a million years ago. Time seemed too had stopped with being with her, but the distant sounds of sirens brought back the danger waiting just beyond those four walls. He sighed as his gaze shifted down onto their locked hands. Fresh blood ran around her wrist just around the old scabs.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, he said, "I don't know, Allyson."

As he stared at her, he thought and mentally nodded. She needed to be kept safe. No one else made him feel this way and he couldn't let it go. Wyatt's words slipped through his mind and he shook his head. The words cut through him and instantly his grip tightened on the young women. After all the pain, he deserved some happiness, everyone did. It seemed so wrong to fell this way while the entire world crumbled around them, but a large part of his heart didn't care. His mother's words crept into his mind as Allyson snuggled against him again. Gingerly, he rubbed her wrists and cursed himself for not being able to heal. He felt her flinch from his touch and instantly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Allyson pulled away from him and said quickly, "No, it's fine, Chris. It just hurts a little."

"We need to get bandages so they don't get infected," Chris said as he stood up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to her. He stared at her puzzled; a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes. It seemed so wrong that despite all the pain she had suffered that she could still laugh at things. Laughter felt unfamiliar and foreign to his ears and voice as he tried to join her. He tried to remember the last time he had laughed or had heard it with such freedom; that something was truly amusing. Allyson rolled her eyes and answered the unspoken question.

"You're awful at putting on bandages," she said softly. For a moment, he stared at her and then chuckled lightly.

It felt off and wrong, but he had to admit she was right. He smacked her chest gently, he stood up and held put his hand to her. Biting her lip, she glanced up at him and the back at his hand, before firmly taking it. Chris helped her up and together they walked out into the main area.

Heads snapped up as the young leader and the moral girl entered the room. No one spoke as the two passed, but quickly Allyson dropped his hand. For a second, he glanced over at her, but she didn't meet his eyes; her gaze lowered onto the floor. Chris paused, but then continued on his way. She was right, it was better to have them be seen as a couple. A thin smile crept at the corners of his lips; she was really a leader in her own right.

His eyes shifted and scanned the resistance and his stomach knotted. So much had changed in a single week. People were so skinny that he could see their rib cages through their cloths. Others were huddling so close together they seemed to be sitting on top of one another without any blankets. The bar was empty without any source of food or drink. Chris stared around and sighed deeply.

Everything was so screwed up as his gaze drifted over towards Kevin and the other leaders crowded in a corner. Quickly, he found the bandages and handed them to Allyson; his hands folding against hers for a moment longer than necessity. Leaning forward, his lips brushed against her forehead, but again Allyson stepped back. The young leader paused and nodded and hurried over to the other leaders; anger boiling just below the surface as his eyes searched the room again.

"Kevin, what the hell happened?" he asked.

His friend turned towards him and sighed deeply, wrapping his arm around Chris's shoulder to bring him closer.

"Look, we didn't have a choice, the food was running low already and the all the search parties out he got them. Didn't you hear the new prisoners while you were there?" one of the other leaders asked.

Chris glared at him sharply; using all of his self control not to send the giant flying backwards. Through gritting teeth, he said, "No, Jack, I wouldn't know _that_. I was either being tutored until I was near death or unconscious. And that doesn't excuse you. These people need us to look after them"

"Just like you watch out for that little slut who let you get caught in the first place," another leader asked. Kevin cringed and laid a calming hand on the young leader's shoulder, but Chris shoved him off; his eyes solely fixed on the other leaders. As his fingers curled into fists, he said, "Never talk about her like that again."

Without another word, Chris flung out his hand and sent both leaders flying back against the wall. Instantly, hushed and shocked whispers swept through the resistance, but the young leader ignored all the useless words. Kevin grabbed his friend by the shoulders, but Chris shoved him away and headed back to the bedroom. Their words still rang in his mind as he continued to pass the other refuges and other members of the resistance. Closing the door, he sighed deeply.

None of them deserved a leader who thought more of himself than them, but none of then knew the power of Wyatt. Old rumors and watching a murder seemed almost childish compared to the full extant of his power. He shuddered as his fingers ran over his wounds and gritted his teeth. The whole damned world knew Wyatt know, but Chris had know and had felt his power from the very beginning of his life. He almost laughed at the fact. People kept saying that babies didn't remember things that happened to them, but the small old scars told a different story for him. He was already tainted.

"You okay?" Allyson asked softly.

Chris glanced over at her and sighed deeply. She tossed him a small smile before she lowered her eyes back onto her work. The bandages already stained with blood as she tried to wrap the around her wrists. A small smile slid onto his lips as he simply stared at her. Unexpectedly, her head snapped up and meet his eyes; her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Chris shook his head and went to help her, but a knock at the door stopped him. Without waiting for an answer, Kevin opened the door and slipped inside; his arms crossed over his chest. The young leader turned around and glared at his friend for a moment and sighed.

"Don't even try to defend them, Kevin. They had no right to say those things about her and you know it," he said.

Kevin glanced over Chris's shoulder at the girl and sighed. "I know, but things have gotten worse, Chris. And you say that we need to look out for each other, but then you go and throw two of them across the room. Chris, you're such a hypocrite," Kevin said shortly.

Chris gritted his teeth and he turned his head away. If his best friend didn't understand, it didn't seem worth explaining. Suddenly, he felt a gentle tug on his arm as the young women looped her arm through his.

"What's wrong, Chris?" she asked softly.

Kevin stared at the young couple before him. They seemed like royalty and true leaders as they faced Kevin together; their eyes searching for an answer to his behavior. He watched as Chris's hold tightened around her as thought she was his life line. A tiny smile curled at the corners of his lips as Chris answered her question.

"Nothing's wrong, Ally," the young leader said.

Allyson looked at him skeptically, but didn't pressure him. Slowly, Chris moved his hand back down and wrapped around her waist as he stared at his old friend.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but they had no right to say those things."

Kevin nodded slowly. "So what do you want to do? Leave. If you do you're as good as dead and so is she."

Chris shook his head and gestured to the blood on his face and her wrists. "I know, and of course I'm leaving, Man. But I think that we need to be connected."

"Chris, that's never been done and what about the rules?" his friend pointed out, horror sketched onto his face.

The young leader rolled his eyes. "Screw the rules, Kevin. This is important."

After a few minutes, Kevin nodded and pulled a knife from within his shirt and held it out to the leader. Beside him, Chris felt Allyson stiffen in fear as he brought the knife closer to her. Unwrapping his arm around her, he turned completely towards her; his right hand resting against her shoulder. He leaned in kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Allyson glanced from him to knife and back again. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she nodded slowly.

"But what will it do?" she asked.

Chris didn't respond, but sliced the knife against her palm. Taking the knife, he opened a small wound on her wrist and clasped his hand around it. Neither of them spoke as the blood flowed between them, connecting them forever.

After a minute, she asked, "Is that it?"

Chris smiled and leaned in kissing her softly. His…their blood staining her hair as the kiss deepened. Just beyond the door, a certain phoenix watched ; her dark gaze hardening as the rested upon the mortal filth wrapped in the young leader's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's a somewhat short chapter, but I hope enjoyed this chapter. Please review wirh as much detail as possible. Thanks and more coming soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update but Im leaving for a while (a week) and I wanted update at least once. Sorry for the wait. I Own nothing, but Allyson, Kevin and anyone else not on the show.I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:  
**

**Chris didn't respond, but sliced the knife against her palm. Taking the knife, he opened a small wound on her wrist and clasped his hand around it. Neither of them spoke as the blood flowed between them, connecting them forever. After a minute, she asked, "Is that it?"**

**Chris smiled and leaned in kissing her softly. His…their blood staining her hair as the kiss deepened. Just beyond the door, a certain phoenix watched; her dark gaze hardening as the rested upon the mortal filth wrapped in the young leader's arms.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sighed deeply. A blood connection was a dangerous link to create, one only normally practiced by brotherhoods of demons. No good could come from it that he knew for certain. He glanced over at the young Halliwell leader walking up and down the small grouped rows of the other members and refugees of the resistance. So many people looking to Chris and him for guidance and protection against the world dictator.

How could Chris do this to all of them…to him? Kevin shuddered as he returned his attention back down the large map spread across the table. Through the noise and endless chatter, he felt the clock ticking away, each second ticking away another moment of life for him. It didn't seem possible that it had been two days since Chris had in a sense given himself to the young woman. Kevin gripped cord of the crystal tighter until his knuckles turned white.

Why…oh why had Chris made the connection when it could only bring pain with his older brother tormenting millions. If anything he put her more in danger without any way out of this hell around them. He closed his eyes and tried to push away unpleasant memories. It seemed to strange that his past was still a secret from everyone in the resistance even with the burden weighing on his soul.

Again, he sighed deeply as he throw the crystal down and walked over to the closed door. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked inside. The young woman was asleep curled into a small ball, but still in complete peace and contentment.

Kevin walked silently over and stared down at her and gulped. Long tear streaks rolled down the pillow and even in her sleep tiny dots of hot tears rimmed her eyes through her dirty blonde hair. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze rested upon the cut along her open palm. Sucking in a quick breath, he turned away and stared blankly at the dull gray walls.

There was no escaping it as his eyes drifted back over to Allyson. With a ginger touch his fingertip wiped the tiny spots of tears away from her face. Automatically, she moved toward him, comforted. Could she know…could she? No, he shook his head and sighed deeply. One name danced upon his tongue, but he dared not utter it.

"Kevin, what are you doing in here?" a giant asked from the doorway.

Startled, Kevin spun around and placed his index finger to his lips and gestured to the sleeping girl. The giant nodded once, but motion for the second leader to come out quickly. Without another word, the giant disappeared and Kevin glanced over at Allyson. Kevin took a deep breath and gingerly brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Under his touch, Allyson shivered and pulled away as though she knew he wasn't her Chris. Their blood connection heightening her senses of touch. Unconsciously, he traced his scars on his left arm with a heavy sigh. How could Chris do this to himself and the beautiful girl before him?

"Kevin, what are you still doing here? We need you out there," the giant asked again taking a step into the room now.

Quietly, Kevin called back, "I'm coming. I'll be there in a second, Harry. Go get the others, please."

"Of course," the giant, Harry, replied and left the room silently.

Kevin glanced over at the door and sighed relief. Pulling his hand away, one word escaped his lips. "Beth."

The name hung in the air around him as he forced himself to leave the room. Now wasn't the time to think about…he shook his head. Closing the door, he took a deep calming breath and turned back to the present. Right now, the resistance needed him and Chris. Suddenly, a loud crash shook the entire building like a large earthquake. Cries, shouts, and orders flew around the room like wild fire as everyone tried to keep out of the way.

Only a minute later the place was silent and still. Nothing was broken and yet at the same time it all had changed too. Hushed voices circled through the air as the small groups checked on each other. Kevin stood up and surveyed the area and caught sigh of Chris walking to room to check on her.

"Damn him," the second in commend cursed softly. How could the great Halliwell not think the connection through? That connection could rule over your life and could destroy you in the process.

"Are you coming, we need you, Kevin?" Harry called out from across the room.

Kevin nodded once, glanced over at the slightly opened door, and then headed off to meet with other leaders.

Inside the small bedroom, Chris wiped sweat from his forehead. He felt his heart ready to burst out of his chest. Nothing had prepared him for that to happen. Through the shouts and cries most had assumed it to be an earthquake, but it had been different.

Chris felt it, that same magical surge that he had felt on his fourteenth birthday before complete chaos had raisin. No it couldn't be him…not now. Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself while his eyes scanned the room quickly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Allyson sitting on the bed, silent tears running down her face.

"It's okay…it's okay, Allyson," Chris said gently.

At the sound of his voice her head snapped up and she ran to him. Tiny tears stained his shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

Releasing her, he held her back at arms' length and said, "it's okay, the resistance is still protected and whole. Don't wo…"

"No," she whispered, her eyes down cast to the floor. "No, it's…it's not that, Chris….I…I dreamed about…her," she chocked out, fresh tears rolling down her pale face.

The young leader stared at her, understanding pulsing through him. Even years later nightmares of his own mother's death still plagued him. Pulling her close, he tried to sooth her. His hands rubbed her back in small circles as he leans his head against hers and sighed. Flashes of the torture lessons Wyatt had given him, some of the scars still seemed to bleed occasionally. All the curses, spells, physical, and emotional pain he had felt was overshadowed by one of his greatest fear.

Instantaneously, his grip tightened around the young women as he breathed in her scent as her body was pressed against his. Chris knew that her sister's death had been the last straw for her and he swore she would never feel that pain again if he could help it. Soon her tears subsided, pulling away, she looked up at him.

"Chris…I…I, thank you," she said gently.

He smiled softly and caressed her check gingerly; the old scars along her skin a permanent reminder of the past. Everyone had been scared in some form by Wyatt and…and he was abandoning all of them. That small attack was a foreshadowing to things to come, he just knew it. Chris sucked in a short breath as ran his fingers through her rough hair.

Pulling them away, he said, "I…we shouldn't be doing this. Not now."

Without another word, he slide past her and headed for the door, but Allyson pulled him back. "Is something wrong, Chris? Please tell me," she said.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know," Chris said, as he closed the door.

Outside there was just chaos as people tried to make sense of the small attack. It didn't seem possible that the resistance had once been a massive, popular night club that his mother owned. Nothing was the same and the terror, pain, and uncertainty hanging in the air could have chocked him. Through the mass of people, he spotted Kevin up on the stairs trying in vain to calm the group. More cries of fear filled the room as Chris tried to reach the stairs, but n one would let him pass.

"It's okay; we're getting the wards around us checked. It was a natural earthquake. There is no need to worry. Calm down-"

"What if not time it's not an earthquake, what then?" someone yelled out.

Kevin raised his hand for silence, but still other shouts of protest and terror were thrown at him. Chris was about to open his mouth when a few quiet words caught his attention.

"How dare that Halliwell just leave us to go see to his own personal, manly pleasures," a young man whispered to a woman who nodded with disgust.

Chris paused and resisted the urge to slap the couple. Quickly, he darted away and slowly made his way up the stairs next to Kevin. The second in command glanced over and gave a tiny nod with his head to the young Halliwell leader. Chris nodded too and turned to face the quieting crowd. All eyes were on him; a new tension lingers between them as Chris clears his throat.

Gripping the rail for support, he said, "First please believe Kevin. The shake we felt was really a earthquake and I will personally see to it that the wards are given extra strength with the Halliwell blood-"

"How will that protects us, that son of a Bitch is one of you, Christopher," a man yelled out.

Chris gritted his teeth together and resisted the urge to throw that man across the room. How dare he call his mother that name? His mother gave her life over and over again for the greater good until Wyatt took her life in a massive move for power.

The young leader shook his head and said, "His blood is tainted and evil, there is no way he can break in here if I strength the wards and alarms again. Now please go back and just try and relax. Any injuries will be healed by some of the other members, please try not to think about this. We have it all under control."

A collective mumble of agreement and annoyance swept through the groups as they went their separate ways. Chris watched them with steady eyes and sighed deeply. He felt Kevin place a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at him.

"Don't tell anyone, stick with the story of an earthquake," Chris said softly.

"You mean it really was-"

"Yes," Chris hissed turning around to face his old friend. "It was, but keep it down. We don't need people to have that sense of fear. It doesn't do anything."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, but what about the other thing, you know they're right. Protecting them won't be easy and even her. You can't protect her"

"I can try," Chris said sharply.

Kevin shook his head. "What I meant was you can't protect her if it's too well known that you and a," his voice lowered to a whisper, "a mortal are together. So…"

"What you want me to have a made up girl?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

Chris paused and shook his head. "I can't do that to her, Kev. Not after everything."

"Chris, with you doing this it'll protect her more and won't kill you in the process. That connection you made with her puts you in danger too. How could you not think this whole thing through? If one of you is in pain or killed, the other partially losses half of themselves especially when magic is involved," Kevin explained.

"Well that's not your problem, Kevin," Chris said.

Kevin rolled his eyes and sigh deeply. Taking him by the arm, he lead the young leader to the back. Releasing him, he said, "trust me…you don't know what's like to loss-"

"I lost my mom, my brother, and my entire family! How dare you say I don't know-?"

"I lost my daughter!" Kevin cried, tiny tears rolling down his face. Turning away, he said, "I lost her because I thought I could protect myself with no one to help me. I thought I was strong enough. I wasn't Chris and I want to die everyday just to see my little girl again. But…" he wiped his eyes and turned back to Chris.

"I know that the resistance needs me and they need you too Chris. She needs you…god we all need you and best way to protect her and the headquarters is to try and go around…if that means playing around with another girl top keep your brother busy than do it. But don't pretend that you can do it all alone, it only hurts more."

Chris stared at his old friend. An old friend and yet there was still so much about him, that was a secret. Lies, secrets, and more lies seemed to be the only way to survive in this cruel hell, his own older brother had created. It didn't seem possible and yet he knew Kevin was right. In order to protect everyone he had to lie again. Why was his life filled with lies and empty promises?

The young leader sighed and asked, "Any idea who? If anyone would agree to this weird idea."

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder and pointed toward the stairs. "Here she comes now."

Chris blinked and whispered. "Bianca."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. So not a whole lot of Allyson and Chris, but Chris still needs to take care of everyone else. What did you think fo their interactions together? Aslo what about Kevin and Chris, what did you think of those two? Please review with as much detail as possible and thanks so much. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the long delay but with school and everything going on it's hard to find time to write. So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Lst time:**

**The young leader sighed and asked, "Any idea who? If anyone would agree to this weird idea."**

**Kevin smiled and wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder and pointed toward the stairs. "Here she comes now."**

**Chris blinked and whispered. "Bianca."**

* * *

"Bianca," Chris muttered under his breath. The phoenix smiled up at the young leader as her hand reached up and tenderly ran along his jaw. On instinct, Chris shifted away from her and glanced over at Kevin. His friend shrugged and took a small step in between them.

"You know, if you agree to this, you'll have to get used to those touching feelings," Kevin reminded him.

Chris glanced over his friend, to Bianca, and back again with a small frown. He hadn't even agreed to the plan and already the two of them had begun to set it in motion. How could Kevin except him to just go into Bianca's arms in two seconds, did Allyson mean nothing to him? After all he had done to protect her, was it only for Chris's sake? The young leader shook his head and took a step back from the phoenix with a small frown on his lips Questions raced through his mind as his eyes scanned the club. All the disgusting comments about the filthy mortal…no Allyson echoed in his ears. No one understood their connection, not even Kevin. Taking a deep breath, he looked back to the dark haired women before him. Bianca frowned too and stared deep into his emerald eyes. So many conflicting emotions shown through his eyes though his face was stone. Gingerly, her fingers lace with his while she leans forward and rests her head against his chest. She felt him stiffen at her touch, but gradually he relaxed.

Her voice was barely a whisper ass she said, "Chris, what do you think will happen to her if love blinds you? You're putting her in more danger than not. And the resistance doesn't stand a chance without you."

The young leader didn't say anything and sighed deeply. He looked over at Kevin and then back at Bianca. Nothing made sense anymore. Off to the right, he heard more whispers among the other resistance leaders, but their words were not clear as they glanced over at the young Halliwell. All their eyes showed only anger and resentment as they watched Chris closely. Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think more clearly. Kevin moved closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, but Chris shoved him off.

"Why…how did you even come up with this idea?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kevin shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't."

"And you think this is the right solution?" the young leader asked.

Bianca slapped him on the arm, lowering her voice. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

"No but…" his voice trailed off. There was no right answer and no solution. Getting together with Bianca would crush Allyson, but without the pretense his angel was in more danger. Emerald eyes snapped over towards the other leaders of the resistance. Trust, yes he trusted them, but with Allyson, money or a reward from Wyatt would sell them out of their trust. He shook his head and stared down at the phoenix, raised his arm to her, and lowered it again. No it wasn't right.

Glancing over at Kevin, he said, "I'll be back soon. Could…urh…get some dinner for everyone?"

Without another word, he orbed out. Bianca rolled his eyes and looked over at Kevin, but he just shrugged and followed the orders.

-----------

Sitting down on a stone bench, Chris shivered. Cold wind bite against his face in the damp weather. Rain drops pound against the cement columns, but he didn't even care. Bianca's words kept circling through his mind as he stared out into space. He felt his…no their blood running through his veins. How could he just betray Allyson like that if he agreed to the plan? Chris hung his head back in frustration as he stared up at the darkening gray sky. Rain burned into his skin as he tried to find an answer to all the questions racing through his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and glanced over at the stone angel parched in the center of the small circle. The large wings were broken in half while the stone was rubbed away with age and nature. However, the cold, stone face seemed to hold a glimmer of hope in her tiny smile. A half smile like the one he knew so well filled with both hope and uncertainty. Blinking, he turns away and catches his reflection in a puddle on the ground. Through the rain, he saw Allyson stared back up at him within the puddle as though saying it was going to be all right. Chris blinked away and shook his head as he stared down at the pool of water. Allyson's smiling face kept staring back at him, but merged into another's face.

"You know you're gonna get sick sitting out here," Bianca said.

The young leader spun around to see the women standing behind him. Shaking his head, he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes and moved over to make room. Bianca sat down and moved in closer, leaning against him. She felt his stiffen, but she lopped her arm through his.

Turning to her, he tried to break lose, she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "If you don't start acting like this is fine then she will die and you know a mortal can't protect themselves anyway. If you play along she'll be safe."

Chris paused and looked at his friend. Gingerly, he reached up and wiped some of her hair away from her face. More chills ran down his spine as he leaned in closer and closer. Every fiber in his being was screaming for him to stop, but his heart only yearned to protect the blonde angel. Bianca smiled and leaned in, wrapping her around Chris's neck as their lips brushed against each others. After a moment, he turned away from her and shook his head. The phoenix stared at him and sighed.

Lowering her eyes onto the ground, she said, "Chris, if we don't"

A high pitched humming noise fly towards them, but with a simple flick of his wrist the probe shattered into pieces. Bianca glanced over at him, confusion etched onto her face.

Chris glanced over at her and smirked. "We can't have him finding out about us, can we?"

Bianca rolled her eyes playfully at him and nodded. Leaning against him, she wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking her head beneath his chin. A tiny smile forms on her face as she takes a few deep breaths. She felt his back stiffen; his body shivering from the cold rain. The young leader glanced down at her; his fingers lacing and unlacing in hers. He shivered again, but Bianca smirked and leaned toward him. Automatically, his hand shot up and gently laid his index finger against her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes searched Chris's for an answer. Yet, his face was stone as he stared past her lost in his own thoughts. Shaking him a little, she called out his name, but he didn't seem to hear her. After a moment, he blinked and returned his attention back to the older women beside him. Emerald eyes stared into dark brown ones, but then turned away as another shiver crawled down his spine; his damp clothes clinging to his skin. Chris took a deep breath and stood up scanning the small circled place. He felt Bianca tug on his hand, but again he shook her off.

"You should get back," he said flatly. Bianca started to get up and protest, but the young leader shook his head. "He might get suspicious, that probe came cause of my magic, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but still better safe than sorry," Chris said, patting her on the arm before he orbed away.

------

Allyson paced up and down the small bedroom. Rain drummed against the metal pots as it poured in through the open cracks in the ceiling. She shivered as a raindrop fall onto her hand, burning her skin. Pulling at her clothes, she felt the dry cloth run over her fingers, but they felt soaked through. It didn't make any sense, but then her world had been completely turned upside down in the last few months. Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself; their blood racing faster and faster with adrenaline. A firm knock broke through her thoughts as she spun around as the door opened.

"Whoa, Kevin, you startled me," she said, holding her hand over her heart. Kevin smiled as he slipped into the room with a glass in his hand.

"You thirsty?" he asked, holding out the glass towards her.

Allyson shrugged. "Where's Chris?"

"Out doing some stuff," Kevin answered, watching the girl carefully.

The blonde sighed and looked at the drink, her mouth burning. Once more, he held the glass out towards her. Hesitantly, she took the cup and gulped. Brown liquid lay flat and still inside, like day old tea. The familiar sound of orbs broke her attention as she shivered again, freezing cold, swaying on her feet. She barely saw Chris form before she collapsed into darkness.

Something warm covered her forehead as she opened her eyes. Heavy blankets were draped over her, but she still shivered as she rolled onto her side. A gentle hand pushed her back, but his face was covered in darkness. She felt her lips move, but no sound came out even as the guy shook his head.

"No, he's still out of it too. Just rest okay," he instructed.

The young women nodded and closed her eyes again. Gingerly, he brushed some of her hair away from her face and stood up. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath, but someone grabbed his shoulder and flung him into the opposite wall. Kevin blinked and rubbed his head as he stared up at his old friend. His red shirt and pants were glued to his skin as water dripped down to form a small puddle around him. Brown hair lay flat against his forehead while his emerald eyes blazed with fire.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"About this," Chris said, tossing the cup towards him. "What is that poison? So that I have no choice but to go with Bianca. What the hell is wrong with you, I…" his voice trailed off, uttering those simple words would only put her in more danger.

Kevin gritted his teeth, pushing himself up off the floor. "No, it was to stop the full affect of your connection. Chris, she's not like us….and can't handle things the way we can. Look at her in there, she's shivering cause she's reacting to you and your feelings."

"Like an empath, you mean?"

The second in command shook his head. "It's different, think about your connection to him, you have a link that makes you feel everything, but because of your powers you can block it out, but without any Allyson is getting the link full force without away to control it or lower the intensity. This," he held up the cup, "was to help her."

Chris raised his eyebrows at his friend and looked back into the cup. A halfhearted, pained smile crept onto his face. It was the similar brown liquid that his mother used to make him drink when he was feeling sick. He looked back over at his friend, nodded, and started to head for the bedroom, but Kevin grabbed his shoulder. "You might want to dry off first," he suggested.

Chris looked down at himself and rolled his eyes. "Fine except all my dry clothes are in my room."

Kevin shook his head and pulled him away. "Come on, man."

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, it was gonna be longer, but I wanted to get it up today. So sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review with as much detail as** **possible. Thanks!**


End file.
